The transmigrants: the new generation
by immortal1145
Summary: Asura and Indra, Hashirama and Madara, as the transmigration cycle has a new addition in it, we can't not ask ourselves this question: will these two different youths be different or will they be the same? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**The dark legacy.**_

 **Chapter 1**

The Butterfly Effect. In chaos theory, the butterfly effect is the sensitive dependency on initial conditions in which a small change at one place in a deterministic nonlinear system can result in large differences in a later state. Such complicated terms to describe such a simple effect.

To put it in layman's terms, a simple change, no matter where it is, how big it is or how long it lasted, can bring devastating consequences to another place. For example, a hurricane's formation being contingent on whether or not a distant butterfly had flapped its wings several weeks earlier.

Big things have small beginnings. Like the forging of one ring, finding a black notebook on the ground, the consumption of a single fruit from a tree…or the end of a life.

What is the value of one life?

A simple question to which there is no right or wrong answer. Some would take that question and approach it from a monetary point of view, some from a cultural point of view but most would take it from a spiritual point of view. But why would spiritual dominate over other choices?

Because the gift of life is something we do not understand. We do not know how it begins nor what happens after it's over, but we do know that all life is precious and to be protected at all costs. But the question remains…how much is one life worth? Are some lives worth more than others? If so, then why would these lives be worth more if they are all the same?

When would we be willing to trade one life in exchange for another? Or many others? The end of a life…how much the end of a life could affect our world? If you asked, anyone with half a brain would reply that it was worthless. A single life, the destruction of a single drop of water in a vast ocean would be meaningless and be discarded as worthless.

But this is where you are all wrong. Not all lives are worth the same and some are more valuable than others. Some, while they may not seem like it, are worth thousands if not millions of others. These lives should be cherished and protected at all costs for no one knows what their end could bring into our world.

And here is where the butterfly effect comes into play. This particular life belongs to a gentle, serene and very kind soul. A strong forgiving heart that housed a soul of steel. A person willing to trade her life for the person she cherished above everything. And it's with this particular life that everything began.

While she would have been tagged as someone weak and worthless, she was far from it. She was the key to saving this world, a key that locked the beast away…a key that had been broken before the cage was closed.

Maya, no last name was an orphan of the kyubi attack five years ago, she had no shinobi lineage as far as five generations ago and her reserves were so small that not even the career of a genjutsu specialist was possible for her.

Then perhaps she had so political power, but no her parents even if they were alive were nothing but simple farmers that were in Konoha in order to sell their fruit and vegetables.

So what made this child so important, What made her so important was her friends, indeed her friends were no one but Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Satsuki.

Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuriki of the Kyubi no kitsune, social pariah and heir of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, after the kyubi attack the yondaime hokage sealed the bijuu in his son and asked that he would be treated as a hero. The child was a very smart and even prodigious mind.

Uchiha Satsuki, proud member of the Uchiha clan, having at the age of five years awakened the sharingan in its base but kept from her family because she did not want to be pressured like her cousin Itachi was before her.

Even with their pedigree the two children were not dangerous as they were so how could such children be the key to saving the world or treathening it? Simple they were transmigrants, but to understand what transmigrants are we must understand transmigration.

 **Transmigration (他生, _Tashō_ )** refers to the process where the chakra of a deceased human remains after said human's death before attaching itself to a new host. The host of this transmigrated chakra is referred to as a **"transmigrant" (転生, _tenshō_ )**. But they were just any transmigrants they were the transmigrants of Indra and Asura Otsutsuki.

Hagoromo Otsutsuki was known for many things, but the most important was being called the **Rikudou Sennin,** with his dojutsu the Rinnegan he managed to defeat the juubi and seal within his body, bcoming the world's first jinchuriki. Upon his death he realised that the juubi would be released so he used his power and seperated the juubi in Nine creatures known as the bijuu. But his proudest achievement was the birth of his children Asura, Indra and the youngest of the three, named after his brother Hamura.

Now the transmigration process has been done many times througout the years since their deaths but the latest of the bunch were none other than Uchiha Madara and Hashirama Senju. Now seeing this we find ourselves before a dilema. After seeing the death their friend, what will the two heirs of the Rikudou choose.

 **Scene Change.**

'It had been three months since her death' thought Naruto while remembering how she died, raped and killed by the Uchiha clan head Fugaku Uchiha, he rembered every moment of the incident because he was tied to a cross, that was before they shoved a stake in his heart and set him on fire. Now all that was no what pissed him off, NOOOOOOOO, what pissed him off was that Sarutobi Hiruzen, tried to make everything disappear, like it never happened, he tried to make him forget all about his best friend, one of only two friends he ever had with the help of a Yamanaka. But the Uchiha had nothing done to them, they got away with murder, MURDER can you believe it. but not all was bad he managed to meet his tenant from the experience and with its help he managed to keep his memories, now here he is, sitting in a clearing, their claring, where he Maya and Satsuki would often meet and chat or just hang out. He did not have to wait long for his other friend, Uchiha Satsuki to show up. Satsuki was quite tall for her age, she also wore the standard uchiha clan clothing with an Uchiha clan crest on the back. She sat by Naruto's side watching the river by her friend and started the conversation

"I am really sorry for what happened"

"don't be, there was nothing you could do to avoid it, anyway it was my fault"

"It still does not make fell less painful... Wait, what?! What do you mean it's your fault."

"I mean it's my fault, if I didn't meet both you and Maya, then none of this would have happened." he was about to continue hie rant when he was violently slapped by the Uchiha.

"don't you ever say that to me again, you and Maya were my only friends, the only people that saw as me not as an Uchiha, meeting both of you was they greatest thing that ever happened to me."

"but... but..." said Naruto as he started to tear up, he refused to cry before Satsuki

"no buts Naruto and there is something I want you to always know, If you want to cry, then simply cry." and as if a damn had broken, naruto broke down in tears and hugged Satsuki. As they wer hugging, Naruto didn't see the scheming look on Satsuki's face.

'that's right, it's all going according to plan, soon Naruto kun you will be mine alone."

 **Scene Change:**

Satsuki returned to her home in the Uchiha compound at the outskirts of konoha, a way that Tobirama senju used in order to keep the Uchiha in line, she said hello to both her parents, one Uchiha jounin of a father and a civilian Uchiha clan member. She went to her room and closed the door behind her, She stood before the miror and activated the Sharingan, at first it was only three tomoe in it, an impressive feat since she was the youngest since madara Uchiha to do so at her age, but what happened next was even more impressive and even more sinister, her eyes started shifting from the three tomoe into something else, the mangekyo sharingan, Unlike most known Mangekyō form, the colour of her dōjutsu is inverted. It is split down the middle in three and has an appearance similar to a three-petal flower. These eyes were the simbol of her sins; the simbol of her betrayal, these eyes simbolised the death of her friend Maya, for you see the only way they knew about the orphan's friendship with the blond jinchuriki was through her. Now why would she do that, was it for status within the clan? Did she resent naruto for his burden? Did she even know about his burden? No my friends it was for none of these reasons, for you see, even though satsuki knew about her friend's burden, she did not hate or resent him for, she also did not even care about the clan enough to start seeking status within it. No why she had done that was for the purst of the reasons, and also the only reason even a saint would become a monster, love she did it for love. she was with naruto first, she was the one that tought him how to smile, he also was the only person who knew her, cared for her and most importantly she was his whole world. But then taht little bitch came into the picture and she started taking his attention, at first satsuki did not pay Maya any heed, she thought that the girl was just some third wheel in their life but then naruto started to change, when he first only seeked her oppinion in things, now he started seeking the oppinion of the orphan. Of course her oppinion mattered the most to Naruto, but now an orphand dared to think of taking someone that belonged to her, unforgivable. So she let it slip that Maya and Naruto were friends, anonimously of course, she even let the Uchiha clan know about their meeting place. Of course she din't go until she was sure that the Uchiha are no longer going there to check it out but also were ready to kill the bitch. Now she was the only owner of naruto's hearth and she could help him grieve.

"You know you should really stop contemplating those eyes of yours, they are no that beautiful young lady." said a voice behind her, sighing she deactivated her sharingan and looked behind her. What stood in behind her is an eight feet tall semi-humanoid creature with a slim yet powerful build. He has white hair that reached past his shoulders along with some strands of hair that lean forward on its forehead and his eyes are yellow with black slits in the middle. A noticeable fact about him is the fact that instead of a mouth he has the beak of a bird. Behind him were two black wings that could span out to sixteen feet in length once fully deployed. Overall, the semi-humanoid figure was also wearing a yellow kimono that covered his feet. Yes it was a Tengu, but not any Tengu, this was their leader.

"sojobo, will you ever tell me how you keep sneaking up on me, I am a sensor you know." she asked the Tengu leader who merely chuckled before answering

"hoho, don't worry i will teach you how to do It in time, you are after all our summoner." the tengu then turned serious and asked

"have you given any thought to my proposition?" the young girl turned around and said

"why do we have to leave and for how long?" the teng took a seat and said

"for two weeks tops, as for the why, well what do you know about the Uchiha clan's Mangekyo Sharingan?" the Uchiha instatly answered

"just what you told me, that the price for awakening it is killing your best friend and that unless i get the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, i will suffer from blindness the more I use."

"you are partially correct, The Mangekyo Sharingan comes from killing your best friend. But let me ask you this? Did you really have to kill your loved ones yourself to feel these emotions, and subsequently, to activate an ultimate sharingan. What if you made a mistake during a mission and it resulted in the death of a loved one, would you not feel all these emotions, sadness, sorrow, grief, and most importantly, guilt?" he asked confusing the Uchiha, seeing his audience confused he decided to clarify

"What I mean Is, that you do not need to kill your loved ones yourself to awaken a Mangekyo, simply seeing them die in front of you is more than enough. My point is that during the clan wars, many Uchiha awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan, but none of them before Madara had the eternal. Madara and Izuna had the Mangekyo Sharingan for nearly a decade before Izuna died and gave his eyes to Madara. And let me tell you this, the way they used it against the Senju they would have been blind after three years only." finished Sojobo gaining Satsuji's attention

"So that means they had a way to undo the damage of the Mangekyo on their eyes, correct?"

"Bingo my little flower, you see another Uchiha, this one named Seina, the only Shinobi would could say that they were Hashirama Senju's equal in Medical ninjutsu, created a surgery, that allowed a Mangekyo user to use his Mangekyo without worrying about the side effects. the operation and the time it would take for the operation and the recovery is two weeks." he said and waited for Satsuki's answer

"First, what is this operation? Secondly, how am I supposed to leave my house without allerting anyone?" she asked

"The opperation is pretty simple: the doctor in question will inlarge the chakra coils around the eyes for about forty eight hours, then you will be put in a recovery unit for another five days, after which you will be put in a dark room for a week at the end of which a seal will be put on you that will seal your Sharingan for away for a year, and before you ask that is necessay so that the coils can ajust and that we do not have to redo all our hard work at enlarging the coils again. As for how you will leave the house for two weeks without allerting anyone, that is even more easy." a small Tengu appeared by his side and in a puff of smoke he turned into a copy of Satstuki "The tengu are known for their illusions dear Satsuki, not even the Sharingan can tell our illusions appart from the reality, your parents won't even know you were gone, so shall we go?" Satsuki, her curiosity sated nodded and both the Tengu chief and the Uchiha left in a puff of smoke leaving behind the doppelganger.

 **Scene Change:**

After he went back home, Naruto sat down in his shitty bed and started meditating, he nearly reached a sweet spot that many yoga practitioners call the inner peace before a voice interrupted him

" **Naruto, do not trust that Uchiha woman, remember what I told you, trusting an Uchiha is bad enough, trusting an uchiha woman is even worst. That is just asking to be stabbed in the back.** " the voice belonged to the kyubi no yoko, or as he liked to be called Kurama.

'don't worry partner, Satsuki is not like Madara or the other Uchiha, she is different, she is...'

" **D** **ifferent my ass, she is just like all her brethren, evil manipulative sons of bitch to the last one of them.** " and he started ranting all about all the Uchiha were blights to the world and that they should all be killed and what not. Naruto was reminescing on how they met in the first place.

 **FLASHBACK START:**

Naruto opened his eyes. He didn't see the body of his best friend that was raped murdered, nor did he see her killers. No, he saw that he was in a sewer of some sort. He was currently lying down on a very wet floor. The walls were dirty with pipes all going to who knows where. It must have been a trick of the light but the pipes were glowing blue and red.

Despite popular belief, Naruto wasn't stupid. He was intelligent but he hid it since he didn't know how the villagers would take it if the most hated child in the Village Hidden in the Leaf had a brain between his ears. No, he hid it and kept on smiling like an idiot. Despite the beatings he got and the obvious hatred leveled at him, he held a child-like innocence hoping against hope that everything would turn out alright.

This current attack, however, was enough for him. No longer could he hold on to his innocence. This attack was more brutal than the rest and he couldn't deny the fact that the villagers this time was extra vindictive considering the type of weapons they were carrying and using at him.

Fortunately, or unfortunately in this case, one of the villagers who was beating the hell out of him with a rusty knife was able to voice out the reason of why he was being treated that way as each blow was dealt. It must have been the rage and anger that the villager was feeling that eventually gave way to the revelation.

He was the Kyuubi.

The demon.

The nine-tailed fox.

His intelligence, however, denied this as blows upon blows were rained down on him. He couldn't be the Kyuubi since he was his own person.

He was Uzumaki Naruto.

The village pariah.

He wasn't the Kyuubi and deep down, he knew this to be true.

He looked around and observed the place he was in. He knew that he wasn't in the sewers of Konoha. He knew the sewers like the back of his hand since the underground catacombs of the village was his safe haven and escape route when the mobs would start chasing him. He would look for the nearest manhole and jump in, making his way along the maze-like cavern until he reached the manhole that was near the Hokage Tower where he would immediately go to his surrogate grandfather, the Sandaime Hokage, for safety or his apartment where he would hide without a peep until the crowd grew tired of looking for him.

No, this wasn't the Konoha sewers that he grew to love. This was something else.

Not knowing anything else to do, he pushed himself off the wet floor and started walking. He didn't know where to go but he decided to just follow the pipes since they would eventually lead to somewhere. While he walked, he checked his body and was surprised to discover that the wounds and bruises that were supposed to be there were none to be found. He couldn't even feel any pain. He knew that he healed fast, but he knew that the healing wasn't that fast to get rid of the aftermath of the attack, especially one of this caliber. This was further made true when he discovered his clothes were still intact. His white t-shirt with the red whirlpool symbol in the middle was still in one piece and as clean as ever. His blue shorts were still there, protecting his modesty if he ever had one to begin with considering his status in the village. Modesty was for the privileged, after all.

He shrugged it off as one of life's many mysteries as he continued to follow the cavern to who knows where.

He didn't know how long he walked but he eventually reached the end of the metaphorical maze he was traversing. Naruto found himself in a large, spacious room. At the opposite side of the entrance was a very large cage with bars as thick as his malnourished body. In the middle of the cage where a lock was supposed to be had a square paper with the kanji of 'Seal' written in black ink.

Naruto's mind was whirling as to what the cage could be holding considering how fortified it was. In fact, the question of where he was currently at was pulled up again. But before he could do anything else, a powerful voice emanated from the darkness behind the bars.

" **My container finally graced me with his presence."** The voice growled from somewhere in the darkness and reverberated across the room, amplifying its intensity. **"I was thinking that it would take a few years more before you would discover my presence but it seemed that the idiotic villagers have put you on the brink of life and death, forcing your consciousness to retreat deep within your mind."**

Naruto didn't say anything but instead peered into the darkness to try to determine who owned the voice that spoke to him. It didn't take long for him to see a pair of gigantic eyes looking at him - a pair of red eyes that spoke of power and cunning that could never belong to a human.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked calmly. He was scared, sure, but he was tired of showing his fear. The current attack from the villagers hardened him to the point that his emotions were starting to become an echo, a memory that was better ignored or forgotten.

" **Oh? Not scared are you?"** said the voice, though this time; there was an amused quality to it as if it found his lack of fear laughable.

"I am scared but I'm tired of wearing my emotions on my sleeves." replied Naruto as he approached the cage though he stopped a few scant meters away from it before peering into the cage while willing the darkness to disappear so he could see who he was talking to.

" **It seemed that the current idiocy of the villagers hardened my container."** The voice mused though Naruto could feel a tinge of anger and rage behind it which confused him. Why was the voice angry that he was attacked?

"Container?" Naruto asked the voice.

" **You already know who I am, boy."** The voice growled at him. **"I know that you have an intelligent mind, a prodigy you might say, that you chose to hide behind that stupid smile of yours. I know everything about you considering that I am inside you."**

Naruto thought about what the voice said. The voice of the villager who mentioned that he was the Kyuubi echoed in his head. If the villager was correct then…

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked while dread rose from deep inside his hardening heart. But despite the admission, which he instinctively knew was correct; he continued to hold his gaze at the menacing red eyes staring back at him.

Instead of an answer, the blonde could hear movement from deep within the cage. It didn't take long for the owner of the voice to show itself and Naruto couldn't help but stare at the powerful figure in front of him.

The owner of the menacing eyes was gigantic and the physical structure was something that he only read in books. The creature was covered in red-orange fur. The facial structure was that of a fox though the rest of body was of a human-like structure. Nine large tails were waving behind the creature as if it had a life of its own.

" **You are correct, my container. I am the Kyuubi no Yoko. The nine-tailed demon fox."** Said Kyuubi as it revealed itself to its container and looking down at Naruto with a shrewd grin on its face.

"Why are you here? Didn't the Yondaime kill you five years ago? Better yet, where are we?" asked Naruto as he coldly stared at the legendary creature in front of him. He knew that he should be scared considering the tales he heard concerning the beast trapped in the cage in front of him; but he wasn't. In fact, he was more curious than scared and it showed with a slight tilt of his head that made him look like a fox.

Of course, Kyuubi saw the gesture and couldn't help but give a fang-filled grin at the fox-like attitude its container was showing.

" **To answer your question in order, I am here because I exist. The Yondaime didn't kill me but sealed me inside you since killing me was above his skills at that time nor it would ever reach such stage to deal me intense harm to purge my existence. And finally, we are inside your mind; or in this case, your soul."** Answered Kyuubi as he sat down on his haunches, tails wrapped around him. The posture was intimidating, to say the least.

"My soul…" Naruto trailed off as he digested the information. "If that is the case then you're sealed inside me. Meaning, the villagers were correct in saying that I am you."

Kyuubi shook its head and released a growl of anger which was followed by a wave of red energy that pushed past Naruto though the boy stood his ground and refused to give in to the menacing power that threatened to engulf him.

" **Don't insult me. You could never be me. Would a kunai placed in a storage scroll replace the name of the scroll? No human. You are not me. I am merely sealed inside you. You are my jailor, my container."** Kyuubi explained with a growl.

Naruto simply nodded at the explanation, his mind already processing the possibility of having the most powerful bijuu sealed inside him. There were questions plaguing his mind and he knew that the fox wouldn't be forthcoming with the information despite it knowing what he needed to know.

"I see. So this is the reason why the villagers kept attacking me and showing me nothing but hatred." Naruto said coldly with narrowed eyes, his mind running through the memories of the experience he faced from the residents of Konoha.

Kyuubi looked at those cold eyes and couldn't help but shiver at the intensity behind them. The bijuu could see that the current attack, a step up from the previous attempt to destroy its container, hardened the child in front of him.

No, its container could never be considered a child. Despite the age, the child in front of him was clearly a man.

A man that grew up in hatred and suffering that no human should ever be forced to endure.

" **You're correct, my container. However, that is neither here nor there. I'm sure you have questions in that prodigious mind of yours and you know that only I can grant you the answers you seek."**

"Correct, Kyuubi. But I don't see you being forthcoming with the information unless you get something out of it. If you're really a fox then it would only stand to reason that you have the same mannerism as your animal kin." Naruto drawled, recalling the book on the various animals given to him by his surrogate grandfather when he was taught how to read while he was still in the orphanage. Of course, he picked it up rather quickly and his photographic mind processing all the information it contained and embedding it into his thoughts in crystal clarity.

Kyuubi was amazed. Gone was the child in front of him to be replaced by a cold calculating human who was forced to endure the harshness of life. This was going to an enjoyable relationship. The bijuu shuddered in pleasure at the potential the boy, no man, held in him; a potential that can only be rivaled by a tailed beast. Kyuubi couldn't wait to tell its container of his proposition and it knew that it would be well received.

" **It seems that you know me well, my container. But despite what you think, my offer to answer your questions requires no payment. The 'seal' that keeps me inside you demands nothing less. You control everything and the only thing that was allowed of me by the Shinigami who supervised the sealing was access to your thoughts. The law of non-interference is in place and only you could lift it if you so desire."** The Kyuubi explained to its contained with a fanged grin.

"I see. So you would answer all my questions despite your unwillingness to do so. Interesting." Naruto mused out loud while looking around the room he was in. He noted the dreary atmosphere surrounding him. If this was his mind the he needed to do something about it. "You said that this is my soul and my mind?"

" **Yes."** Kyuubi said with a nod, curious as to what its container was thinking.

The bijuu saw its container close his eyes followed by a deep concentration on his face. It was speechless when the cavern morphed into pure darkness. Gone was the sewer-like cavern. Gone was the cage that held him in place. It was like as if the two of them were standing in darkness with no solid footing whatsoever.

Slowly, the darkness receded to reveal a large forest. Great trees with heights that reached the heavens above surrounded the large clearing they were in. The wet floor was replaced by a grassy field with flowers dotting here and there to add to its overall beauty. The final change was a sudden heat that seemed to surround its neck. It didn't take long for a collar to materialize around it with a name tag with the kanji of 'Seal' on its face.

Kyuubi growled in anger at being treated like a dog, a pet. A memory surfaced from its mind. A memory of red eyes with three black tomoes before darkness claimed him before he was sealed into the child. It's moment of anger was dispelled when its container spoke.

"Interesting. You were right when you said that I control everything in this place, my mindscape, so to speak." said Naruto as he looked around before his eyes settled on the collar that the bijuu was wearing. "Now that is an interesting development. I didn't 'imagine' the piece of accessory on your neck. It seemed that there is more to the Shinigami's seal. No matter how much I change the looks of my mindscape, the seal keeping you in place would still manifest itself in one form or another."

Kyuubi relaxed after hearing that explanation from the blonde. Its container didn't purposely place the demeaning accessory around its neck. It would let this go since its container had nothing to do with it.

" **You're correct, in a way."** said Kyuubi as it lay down on the soft grass, inwardly relishing the feel of nature underneath him. It was so long ago that he felt such sensation from nature and welcomed it with child-like glee. The bijuu made itself comfortable and crossed its front paws in front of him as he regarded its container who was already seated on the piece of rock that materialized behind him. It couldn't deny the fact that Naruto was a prodigy if he could command such change within his mind in just a short span of time. Intelligent men couldn't even begin to grasp the control that the brat had **. "So, boy. Tell me your questions and I will answer them to the best of my abilities."**

Naruto stared at the fox for a few seconds before the first question of many escaped his lips.

"What's your name?"

Kyuubi was surprised at the question. The bijuu was expecting more serious questions but the boy asked its name first. Interesting.

" **It seemed that you realized, how I don't know, that Kyuubi was a title and not my real name. I will humor you, human. My name is Kurama. A name given to me by my father."**

"Father?" Naruto asked curiously.

" **Yes, my father. The man that I owed my life to; the man that created me and the rest of my siblings; the man that is a legend of your kind; The Sage of the Six Paths, the Rikkudo Sennin."**

Now this piece of information surprised the blonde. He read that the Sage of the Six Paths was the founder of Ninjutsu but he didn't know the real history behind the man and the tailed beasts.

"I think this would be an interesting story to tell." said Naruto, not voicing his intent on learning the truth of the tailed beast though he knew that the fox would eventually tell him.

" **Indeed. If you're interested then listen well, human…"**

"Naruto. If we are going to hold a decent conversation then you might as well address me by my name, Kurama."

Kyuubi nodded to the request.

" **Naruto then. The story started with a great beast that ravaged the land when the Elemental Nations was still in its infancy. A beast that was even more powerful than I. The Juubi, the ten-tailed beast."**

"Ten tails? Now that is one part of history that I haven't heard about."

" **Of course you wouldn't since it happened a long time ago and was forgotten except for a few who loved to learn the true history of the world. But I digress, the Rikkudo Sennin, the man I considered as father, sealed the Juubi into his body, thus, making him the first jinchuuriki."**

"Jinchuuriki? Is that the name of those who had a demon sealed inside their body?" asked Naruto while unconsciously placing a hand on his stomach, not knowing that it was there that the seal of the Kyuubi was located.

" **Correct. But before I start, I commend you on having such knowledge. A five-year old such as yourself shouldn't know of such terms, more so understand them with ease."** Kyuubi complimented its container.

"I grew up faster than most, Kurama. It is both a blessing and a curse to be born with a well-developed mind. It was wrong of me to hide it but I had no choice in the matter if I wanted to live. However, I don't think I have the drive to live anymore unless I find something that would push me to continue in this dreadful existence that people call life." Naruto said bitter, his face grew colder if it was possible.

" **I have a proposition for you that you might find interesting but let me finish the story first since you expressed the desire to learn."** said Kyuubi. Naruto nodded in agreement. **"As I was saying, the Rikkudo Sennin, my father, was the first jinchuuriki which could be literally translated to 'Power of Human Sacrifice'." However, my father realized that the seal keeping the Juubi in place would shatter upon his death and release the demon again into the world of the living. So in order to avoid such powers from decimating the human race, my father used one of the techniques granted to him by the Rinnegan to separate the Juubi's chakra into nine entities. This gave birth to the tailed beasts that exist today."**

"The Rinnegan?" Naruto asked curiously, unfamiliar with the word.

" **The Rinnegan is the most powerful of the Three Great Eye Techniques that dwarfed the power of the Sharingan and Byakugan. According to my father, the Rinnegan allowed the user to have the power of Kami - the power of life and death, of creation and destruction. The Rikkudo Sennin used the creation powers of the Rinnegan to create nine living bodies to house the power of the Juubi, thus me and my brothers and sisters were born."**

"Interesting. I never knew that there were other eye techniques aside from the Byakugan and Sharingan." said Naruto as he rubbed his chin, an action that Kyuubi found weird considering that said person doing it was a boy. More like a man trapped in a boy's body.

" **There are other eye techniques aside from those three, minor ones with minor abilities that merited no distinction from the Great Three."**

"I see. Thanks for answering my question, Kurama. Please continue."

" **Anyway, the human race is prideful at best and couldn't stand the thought of having entities more powerful than them so thus began their goal to capture our powers and seal them into humans that they could control. However, we were too powerful for them and only father's descendants had the power to truly control us if the need arises."**

"Descendants? The Rikkudo Sennin had children?" Naruto asked in excitement. This was a piece of history that no longer existed and he craved to learn more.

" **Yes. It was hidden from the human race that the Rikkudo Sennin fathered three children who became legends in their own right. These three children were blessed by father with his own powers which manifested differently in all three of them. The firstborn was the father of the Senju Clan who inherited father's calming presence. This was the reason why Senju Hashirama had the power to subdue and calm us even when under the fit of rage. His Mokuton bloodline was the manifestation of father's power in him."**

" **The second born was the father of the Uchiha Clan and was gifted with father's eye, though it mutated to become the Sharingan as it is known today. The eye held its own unique abilities depending on the owner's power and mindset but its ultimate power towards the tailed beast was to put us in an illusion to trigger the rage we inherited from the Juubi. However, such power was sealed until the Sharingan's ultimate level is unlocked."**

" **Finally, the youngest son was the father of the Uzumaki Clan and gifted by father's god-like body. This was one of the reasons why the Uzumaki Clan was the fit holder of the tailed beast since they inherited the Sage's tolerance towards the bijuu's potent chakra. A side-effect to this is their healing factor and potent chakra reserves which you display in abundance, as well as their longer life span."**

"So you mean that my ability to heal rapidly from the various wounds I sustained from the attacks was because of the Uzumaki Clan's bloodline?" Naruto asked, mind already processing the information Kurama imparted to him.

" **Yes and no. You have the healing factor that is unique to your clan alone but it was further amplified by my presence inside you. It is known for a jinchuuriki to display the traits of the tailed beasts inside of them, like Shukaku's jinchuuriki who had complete dominion over sand and wind."**

"So what did I get from you if each jinchuuriki displayed unique traits according to the bijuu sealed inside them?"

" **Aside from the boost on your healing abilities that would be an invaluable asset in the battlefield, you have the ability to properly to reach a certain level of master over your régénération that you would become a pseudo immortal."**

"Hmmm… that is interresting, but that is not all you are offering me is it?"

" **Correct. I also offer to teach you how to use chakra at its fullest, I am one of the oldest beings alive in the world and I was sealed inside two other Uzumakis so I should be able to impart some of their knowledge on you, but we must keep this a secret for now at least."**

"I agree with you there. There are only a few I trust in this village - the Hokage which I treat like a grandfather, the Ichiraku Family, and some of the shinobis in the village who protected me from the attacks." said Naruto as he mentally listed the few people who he considered precious to him.

" **I know. As I told you, Naruto, I have access to your memories so everything that you experienced is known to me."**

"Hmmm." Was Naruto's reponse before nodding. "So, Kurama, when would this lessons begin?" asked Naruto with a little bit of excitement in his voice.

" **As soon as you're ready, Naruto.** "

 **FLASHBACK END:**

" **Ruto... Naruto!** " came the voice of Kurama

"hai kurama what do you want?" answered Naruto

" **What were thinking about you looked out there?** " asked the bijuu

"oh nothing Kurama, just thinking about how we met in the first place. Anyway did you finish with the project you are working on?"

" **Nope, not yet give me six months tops and it will be ready for action Naruto, anyway are you ready for your traaining?** " asked the bijuu

"Hai..."

 **Timeskip one year (six years after Kyubi attack):**

In the Uchiha compound, at night near the river was a mild-featured eight year old child with brown hair swept back, with a strand hanging down his face, alongside very manacing eyes. The child was dressed with a black kimono with the Uchiha clan on the back. His eyes were the sharingan with one tomoe in each one, his name was Uchiha Aizen and he was the next Uchiha Itachi. At the age of seven he unlocked the Sharingan and now a year later he already had a single tomoe in each eye. He was practicing the Fire ball jutsu near the River. Uchiha Aizen was a proud Uchiha clan member, why shouldn't he? He was one of the youngest members of his clan to ever awaken the Sharngan, his talents and work etics were going to take him further than any other uchiha had ever been, you see Aizen wanted to become Hokage and lead as was his right as an Uchiha elite, unfortunately or him whatever his destiny mght be would be ended tonight, or tonight one predator had chosen him as his prey. As Aizen was working on his **gokakyu no jutsu** , he heard a voice

"good evening Aizen san." he turned around and saw the beautiful face of Uchiha Satsuki, she was dressed in a pitch black kimono with a white raven design on it. He smiled and said

"good evening Satsuki san. How are you doing on this fine evening."

"I am doing great, so what were you doing?"

"I was training the gokakyu no jutsu" he answered before he saw beautiful green butterflies flying around the compound, 'So beautiful' he thought

"Oh! and why are you training so much, it is evening all ready, shouldn't you be resting"

"nope, if I want to accomplish my dream then I must train all the time."

"Your dream?" came the question.

"Yes my dream, you see I wish to become the first Uchiha to ever become Hokage." stated Aizen with never seen before zeal and conviction

"I see, well It is a shame you will never reach your dream." she said matter of factly and angered the Uchiha

"And why Is that Satsuki?" he growled, his answer was a chuckle from the female who said

"well because dead people have no dreams." she stated sweetly and Aizen attempted to make some distance between them, attempted because when he tried to move he went down to his knees and he started to hyperventilate, his mind raced the possibilities before he asked

"Poison, but how?" Satsuki merely chuckled before she pointed at the butterflies and said

" **Jigokucho (hell's butterflies)** , these green ones can turn their scales into different poisons, this one in particular is one that has stages, the first one is paralisis, followed by inability to use chakra, then by loss of conciousness and finally we have death."

"Why? Why are killing me?" he wasn't angry, he was resigned to die with some dignity, all he wanted was to know the reason why he had to die.

"Uchiha Kaname, one of the most influencial people in the Uchiha clan. Let's just say that I need him to start doing some moves for me, and you being dead is important for my plans."

"You will not get away with this, the clan will now you were with me before my death"at that reamark Satsuki just laughed and said

"Nope, not really I am just a kage bunshin my friend, I am not even here." and with that Aizen died. Seeing the deed done, she turned around and said

"A job well done Naruto kun" and from the shadows came naruto, all the butterflies came back and entered his body. That was Kurama's gift to him, the **Jigokucho (hell's butterflies)** , a type of golem created by Naruto's and kyubi's chakra and given as a gift to Naruto. They appear as butterflies, often with playing card suits adorning their wings. They have many ablities. Like spreading poison from their scales. Looking at the fallen form of Aizen, he returned his sight at Satsuki and said

"Was It really necessary?" the Uchiha sighed and said

"Hai It was Naru kun, for my plans, no, for our plans to work the Uchiha clan needs to be gone." and she dispersed in mureder of crows. Sighing Naruto dispersed in a swarm of butterflies.

 **Timeskip one year (seven years after Kyubi attack):**

The last year has been very satisfactory to the blonde jinchuriki, he had achieved a lot more in his learning, especially in fuinjutsu, his personal creations the **Shodojutsu** **(calligraphy arts)** was his greates achievement, It was essentially the use of Fuinjutsu in combat, something rarely done in fuinjutsu except by the Uzumaki clan, and by the Yondaime Hokage. One of his proudest achievements was a simple character, the character **操** **Misao (fidelity)** , it allowed him to implantcommands inside his targets mind, the best part was that they didn't even know about the commands and they followed them without even knowing. He used it on his landlord and made the bastard stop coming to him with rent, he also took the other two appartements on top of his own and made it so that the previous tenants left. He used the first as his real sleeping quarters and the second as his workshop.

Another thing his adavancement in fuinjutsu allowed him to do was studying his own seal, while studying it Naruto discovered that his seal was two fold: an easy to break if a bit complex **Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)** and an unbreakable **Shiki Fuin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal),** it seems that the yondaime hokage did not give his soul or at least his whole soul to the shinigami, when he asked Kurama about it the bijuu answered that the events of that night were fuzzy at best for him and that all he remembered before being sealed was gutting both Namikaze and his wife with his claw, wether Kushina managed to survive or not he did not know nor really care but that was problematic for them since if the seal bound them then it was nearly unbreakable even in death unless naruto found a way to break the seal neighter of them would be able to be free again. Naruto found a solution, more of a gamble actually but a solution to his problem.

 **Scene Change:**

Harunobo Takehito was a miserly man, unwilling to spend any money to pay his assistant at the loaning shop he owned. He was old, bitter, and hateful of pretty much everyone, charging outrageous rates of interest for the lowest of loans. This was a man with no family, having never done a good deed in his life if he could help it. No one would miss him, and a few would even quietly celebrate this mans death.

Naruto smiled to himself as he waited for the mans assistant to leave the shop. He was not usually one for vengeance, but his man had been responsible for the very first attack upon him. The man had taken a moment to celebrate an incredibly successful loan, drinking and treating himself for the first time in years upon Dango and Sake. He had seen the little blond boy shivering just inside an ally, and had decided to have himself a bit of fun.

The word Demon had been carved into his stomach that day.

Naruto spotted the assistant leaving, and took the opportunity to strike, appearing behind him and striking his neck, knocking him out while leaving him alive, grabbing his falling body and shunshinning away to his prepared area, leaving no trace of his presence. He placed the man in the coffin, finishing the last few seals. He backed up, going through the hand signs. He put a shinigami mask on the man, a mask he took from the Uzu shrine in konoha. he then said " **Kuchiose no jutsu Shinigami (summoning jutsu death god)** " a silent scream came from the man before a ghost like matter appeared behind him, it changed shape a bit before stabilizing. The Shinigami is a translucent gaunt spectre with a demonic visage. It is much larger than an average human, possessing long, shaggy white hair, from which two red horns protrude, and purple-coloured skin. It is draped in a large white garments and carries a set of prayer beads. When not using it, the Shinigami is almost always seen with a tantō in its mouth. When removed, however, its mouth is revealed to be full of sharp, jagged teeth, and a very long, almost serpentine tongue. The shinigami took a breath before saying

" **Who dares summon me!** " he said angry at being disturbed

"I did Shinigami sama, I was hoping to break one of your contracts." the Shinigami looked at naruto before answering

" **Uzumaki Naruto, I remember you, I was there when Namikaze Minato sealed the kyubi in you. So you wish to break your contract with me, very well let's hear your proposal** "

"A soul for a soul you already have that old man's soul so why don't we just call it even ne?" at his answer the Shinigami chuckled before saying

" **A soul does not equal another child** " he was about to leave when Naruto said

"aha, now we have just established my proposal is ound in principal now we are just haggling over the price" now that stopped the demi god in its tracks

" **T** **he price?** " asked the Shinigami intreagued, Naruto smirked and said

"Just how many souls do you think mine is worth?" the shinigami seemed to think about it for a moment before saying

 **"450 souls, all decendants of the rikudou sennin, do not summon me unless you have my payement.** " and with that the Shinigami left.

Naruto smirked and said outloud "What do you think Kurama?"

' **It Is possible, in fact I think It Is very possible."** And that was how Naruto started to plan how to make Use of the Uchiha clan's downfall.

Speaking of his plans for the Uchiha, Satsuki's plan was spot on, it seems that when the Hokage's med nins tried to do an autopsy to the Uchiha kid he killed they came back with nothing, that made the Uchiha clan very furious and distrustfull of the current regime and under the leadership of Kaname they started preparing a coup against the current Hokage and the village. That was Satsuki's plan, you see Kaname had half of the council in his back pocket, either through political favors or the fact that they wouldn't be on the council in the first place if he did not allow it. Now seeing his only son killed had made the man very paranoid since the best med nins in the elemental nations were unable to diagnose what killed his son, that made the man think inside job, then think Hokage and finally he had managed to make the majority of the clan on board with his plan of the coup. Well he was right about it being an inside job, but he was wrong, it was not a useless old man that was doing it, nor was it an overzealous war hawk that wanted to rule konoha and make it in his image but it was them, THEM, Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuriki of Kurama, the kyubi no yoko and Satsuki Uchiha, the ones who had their best friend raped and killed by these bastards. Anyway, the Uchiha clan coup was not going to happen, since the hokage, may his soul rest in the deepest pits of hell, had two whistle blowers named Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui. Shisui had a plan to use his mangekyo Sharingan on the Uchiha clan to stop them from going through with it but neighter Naruto nor Satsuki could not allow that to happen, they devised a way to handle that and make sure the Uchiha clan die a horrible death.

 **scene change.**

Shisui had short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair, black eyes and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, that were turns upwards at each end. In the anime, however, these lines are broken instead of whole. He wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which includes a high-collared, dark-coloured outfit along with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He also wore what appeared to be a harness for his tantō which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders. Said Uchiha was watching the village after a meeting with the Hokage and his advisers.

 **flash back**

Shisui was kneeling in front of the four most influencial people in konoha, the first starting from the right was Homura Mitokado, in his old age, Homura is depicted with grey hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown that he's always worn, even in his youth. He also has a strong jaw-line a facial structure he has retained even in his old age. As a member of the Konoha Council, he wears similar garbs to those that Hiruzen would when acting in his capacity as Hokage. by his side was Koharu Utatane, In her youth, Koharu was a beautiful kunoichi with dark eyes. Her hair is pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin with two pearls dangling off the side. She also had fringes that covered her forehead protector. Her shinobi outfit consisted of a simple black outfit, a grey breastplate, arm guards, fishnet tights with a skirt over it, a pouch strapped to her back with bandages, and regular shinobi sandals. In her old age, she maintains her original hairstyle without the bangs. The pearls on her hair needle have also increased and tassels were added to the other end. Her earrings are also considerably longer. As a member of the Konoha Council, Koharu wears a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it. Koharu has also taken to squinting, barely opening her eyes at any point in time. The third person was Hiruzen Sarutobi, The only consistent physical feature Hiruzen has displayed has been his below-average stature, all his other attributes having changed over the years: During his youth he was tan-skinned and had dark brown, spiked hair, adding a small goatee to his look after becoming Hokage; Towards the end of his life his skin is lighter, his hair is grey, his face is gaunter, and he has the wrinkles and liver spots of old age. He initially had a single line running vertically under the outer corners of each eye, which stretched down into his face as he aged until they reached his cheeks. While Shisui respected all the people present it was the last person that had him on edge, situated on Hiruzen's left was Danzo Shimura, Danzō appeared as a frail, old man, who would normally walk with a cane. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged — concealing a Sharingan underneath. Danzō has had an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his youth. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged, and covered with three large golden braces. As Shisui was continuing with his report Danzo kept his eyes closed.

"... as it stands, the coup is still in motion." stated Shisui dutifully.

"I see.." said Hiruzen, Danzo oppened his eyes and turned to his old rival and said

"Hiruzen what's your plan now?If we remain idle for too long it's going to be late." as he saw the lack of reaction for Hiruzen he continued "Look, as the head of the village, sometimes it's necessary fo you to make hard decisions. Isn't now the time to do just that." and he waited for the Hokage's answer but was interrupted by Shisui who said

"please wait" causing all to look at him "If I may, I think I have an alternative, there is a plan I'd like to try if you let me." now that caused Hiruzen to ask

"a plan you say?" but Danzo said " This is a waste of time, there are no other options right now" Hiruzen ignored the warhawk in favor of listening to Shisui

"what is this plan Shisui."

"I will use my mangekyo Sharingan on the clan" said Itachi causing all the elders and the hokage to be surprised before hiruzen said

"do you truly realise what you are saying? You will forever be branded with the sin of using the jutsu against your own clan."

"I understand, but still it's worth protecting what I hold dear. Lord third please." causing Hiruzen to sigh before he answered

"If you believe in this, I won't stop you. Do what you must." Shisui sighed in relief before bowing and said

"thank you sir!"

"however'" continued hiruzen "you may step back and cancel your plan if you change your mind. Remeber, there is still time for all of us to think about other alternatives. Understood Shisui." Shisui left after that and now one saw the scheming look in Danzo's eyes.

 **scene change.**

Uchiha Shisui was not having a good day. First he found out that the coup d'etat was going to take place tomorrow, then he had to miss his student's birthday party because he had to report the the Hokage and the elders, then he is given the order to place the Uchiha clan head under his genjutsu to control him, and now before he could make it to the Uchiha Compound to preform his mission he was intercepted by Danzo.

Shisui had already known that Danzo would have some kind hidden agenda so he was ready. This fact alone was the reason that Shisui still had both of his eyes. Danzo had tried to give him some kind of speech about protecting the leaf his own was and came at him with the intention to steal his eye. However Shisui caught his wrist and put him under a powerful Sharingan genjutsu. He knew it wouldn't last though.

As soon as the Uchiha activated his Sharingan he noticed the chakra in Danzo's right eye. It was the same chakra color as a Sharingan. Shisui immediately realized that the only reason that Danzo would have the Sharingan was to use the Izanagi, a forbidden jutsu of the Sharingan that allows the user to alter fate. However the cost of using it is blindness in the eye that was used.

He quickly **Shunshined** to his left and sure enough the Danzo that he was looking at disappeared and another reappeared right behind where he used to be standing.

"How did you manage to see through my Izanagi" Danzo asked annoyed.

"Did you really think that any illusion could escape my sharingan?"

The one-eyed man sighed, "I suppose I'll have to approach this differently then."

Danzo signaled for his ROOT to come out of the shadows and appear before him.

Five shinobi wearing blank porcelain masks and redular ANBU attire **Shunshined** onto the battleground.

"Danzo..." growled Shisui

"All of you juts stay back" said the war hawk to his drones.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you standing in my way!?"

"Kotoamatsukami... a visual jutsu that creates false experiences. Such a great power, but what a wast to use only to stop a coup. How unfortunate that an Uchiha doesn't know how to use the Sharingan. If you used your visual prowess on your clan... as long as the Uchiha clan exists, it's highly doubtful that another coup can be avoided. And even if it worked it would be just for this instance. There is no guarantee that the same thing will not just happen again. On the countrary, it probably will happen again. Sooner or later, the village will have to deal with the Uchiha clan. If so by exterminating the Uchiha clan now... the future of the village will be assured, don't you think?"

"Danzo, you were planning this all along..." growled shisui but the warhawk just lookled at the sky before saying

"this is all for the sake of attaining true peace for the village" then he looked at Shisui and said "Shisui... don't worry. I will make good use of your eyes." and then he charged Shisui who quickly draws his tanto and counterattacks. After a few minutes of high speed taijutsu between the two shinobi, where both shisui and Danzo proved their metel as superior shinobi both fighters jumped back and strted breathing heavily to reagain their breath, after a few seconds Danzo said

"How persistent, you have clearily earned your reputation as the strongest Uchiha. I suppose I must force an opportunity upon you" and he made a signal for his drones to attack Shisui. They threw Kuni nd Shuriken at him but Shisui used his tnto to get rid of them but he didn't realise the warhawk sneeking up on him until it was too late and the elder was going to have his eye, if i wasn't for the fact that the elder seemed to flinch for a moment. Not being one to look a gift horse in the mouh, Shisui, using a smoke bomb mnaged to give them the slip. The leder ordered his drones to hunt the Uchiha while thinking 'What just happened' not noticing the kanji **岩** **(iwa, rock)** on his arm that faded.

 **With Shisui.**

Having Managed to give Danzo and his drones the slip, Shisui summoned a crow and sent I with a message to his best friend Itachi so that the other Konoha loyalist gives him a hand with his self imposed Mission to save the Uchiha Clan. As the crow was flying away he thought

'Hurry Itachi, I need your help'

 **Scene Change:**

Satsuki was sitting in her room when a crow came to her window, she noticed a scroll tied to Its leg and smirked, she took the scroll, oppened it and smirked, It was time to make her plan come through. She took a blank scroll, and Imitaing the wriing of the person on the scroll she sent a different message to the recipient of the message and ordered the crow o deliver the message. One of the perks of Having the Tengu summons was absolute authority over both the Raven and Crow clans. She got dressed and took with her a pitch black Tanto to do the deed.

 **Scene Change:**

The sun had set and itachi was worried. Shisui had never been this late. but even as worried as he was he couldn't help but admire the nature around him, especially the blue butterflies that were flying around the area they decided to meet in. Suddenly, he heard movement in the trees above them.

"Is that you Shisui?" Itachi asked.

"Come!" Shisui said, still not visible. They went to the Naka river, where he knew Shisui would be. he found him looking at the waterfall on the other side. They walked up to him and faced his back.

"It's too late to stop the Uchiha's uprising. If civil war breaks out, then it will undoubtedly lead to a full scale war. I was going to stop the uprising with my Kotoamatsukami but, Danzo took my right eye." He turned around showing his face with one less eye. "He doesn't trust me. He intends to protect the village his own way, no matter what it takes or how it looks. I know he'll come after my left eye soon enough. Itachi, I'm giving it to you.". Shisui ripped his eye out of its socket. Itachi's eyes widened and then got a sad look. ' _Shisui…'_ he thought. Itachi held out his hand and Shisui dropped his eye into it. Naruto closed his hand. "You really are the only one I can trust. Protect the village and the honour of the Uchiha name. Itachi I'm going to give you something as well. The Mangekyo Sharingan." Itachi's eyes widened.

"Shisui, you can't." Itachi said in a begging way.

"It's alright. I've already left behind a note." He began walking back towards the river.

"Wait! Shisui!" Itachi yelled.

"Don't stop me." He smiled and leaned backwards with a smile on his face. ' _If you're my friend, my brother, you'll trust me.'_ Itachi ran to Shisui to try and grab his hands, only to fall short and watch brother fall into the Naka river with the smile never leaving his face.

"Shisui! Itachi yelled. His body disappeared in the currents. he closed his eyes and oppened them, instead of the normal sharingan his eyes were Mangekyo Sharingan, Its design was three spiralling curves around the pupil. After grieving for the death of the man he considered a brother Itachi decided to leave the area.

After he left all the butterflies ib the clearing Shisui and Itachi met in converged into a single black mass, and from said mass emerged a smirking Naruto who thought ' _my job is done Satsuki, your turn_ now.'

 **Scene Change.**

Shisui was waiting for Itachi to come, he started thinking how it all started, the murder of Aizen. He was brought back from his musings with the form of Itachi appearing from a murder of crows. Shisui smiled at his friend and said

"Itachi what took you so long?" Itachi merely looked curious and answered

"What do you mean shisui i am well over ten minutes early, anyway what di you call me all the way here for," at itachi's question, shisui sighed and said

"The clan is being rebelious itachi It has been decided that I was to use my **Kotoamatsukami (Distinguished Heavenly Gods)** on the elders and make them forget thoughts of the coup. Well that was the plan initially anyway, now Danzo wants my eyes for himself and I can not let that happen."

"Wait amoment, what do you mean Danzo, what does he have to do with any of this?"

"Danzo tried to steal my eyes earlier but I managef to give him and his drones the slip earlier, anyway I need your help" said Shisui while giving his back to Itachi, Itachi smirked and drew his tanto, not noticing this Shisui continued "we can't allow the clan the got throught with the coup, the fourth shinobi gret war will happen if that was the case, so i will need your help to keep danzo of my back while I handle the clan..." he was about to continue when he flt something sharp errupt form his guts, he looked down and saw a tanto there, he tried to move but before he could make a sound he fell to the ground dead. Itachi smirked and he disappeared in a black cloud from which appeared Stsuki, she kneeled close to her brother and said

"You were allways predictable Nii san, well now that you are dead you no longer need you Mangekyo sharingan, so I will take for myself, Ja ne" and just like that she disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Transmigrants: The New Generation.**_

 **Chapter 2:**

Itachi is bowing on one knee in front of the Hokage and the village elders in his ANBU gear. He then started speaking.

"Shisui Uchiha was a core member of the Uchiha clan. His suicide demoralised them and lessened their fighting power all at once." He said emotionlessly.

"Are you saying that there was no other way but for Shisui to give his life? I shouldn't have pushed him." Hiruzen said regretfully. Danzo addressed the boy.

"There are a few among the Uchiha that believe that you killed Shisui." Danzo said. Itachi responded.

"The ones who believe that are those who did not know that Shisui and I were working towards the same goal." He said just as emotionless as the warhawk.

 **Scene Change**

Itachi had a surveillance shift for the rest of the day and he came back to the Uchiha district. He met up with Sasuke, who had just finished training to achieve the Great Fireball Jutsu. They're both sitting on the edge of the wooden path going along the side of the clan, facing a pond. Sasuke is sitting beside Naruto. He is moping.

"Too-San only talks about you Itachi-Nii-San." Sasuke said. "He's always saying that you Itachi-Nii-San are the strongest." He conyinued sadly.

"You probably hate me." Itachi said with a small smile. Sasuke's eyes widened and then became sad. "It's okay. Being the best isn't all it makes out to be. When you have power you become arrogant and isolated from the world. No matter who or what you were in the beginning. But with us it's different with us because you and I are flesh and blood. I'll always be there for you, even if it's just as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what big brothers are for." His smile grew slightly. Sasuke clung to him and he hugged back. They were brought out of the moment by someone yelling if Itachi was there. Itachi walked out to the door. There were three Uchiha police force officers.

"I was on a mission but I'm here. Why are you all here together like this?"

"There are two people who didn't come to the meeting yesterday. Why didn't you come?! I understand that as an ANBU you have to complete tasks at random times but it still doesn't excuse missing clan meetings!" The first spoke up.

"Why are you really here?" Itachi asked calmly. He knew.

"We're here about Shisui Uchiha, who committed suicide by drowning himself in the river last night." The next one said. The one from before continued.

"Shisui was the other person who didn't come to the meeting last night. You adored him like your older brother didn't you."

"I see, what a tragedy." Itachi said with his eyes closed. A note was passed forward. He read it. ' _This must be the note that Shisui left…'_ He deduced in his mind. It read ' _I got tired of missions. At this rate, the Uchiha have no future and neither do I.'_

"He was always the first one to volunteer for a mission if it benefited the clan. We're ordering an investigation. If you try to destroy the investigation request then we'll find out right away." Itachi scrunched the note in his hand. He narrowed his pitch black eyes dangerously at their retreating form.

"Why don't you say it more directly?" He asked in a sinister fashion. The three turned around with their sharingan active. "Are yoususpecting me?"

"That's right you damn brat."

"Listen up Itachi! Just try and betray the clan! You won't get off easy!" He finished. Itachi leapt forward at speeds none of them could follow. He kicked them all in the gut and sent them flying towards the wall. They bounced off and crouched on the floor in pain. Itachi walked up to them with a calm yet angry expression.

"You shouldn't make assumptions based on appearances. For instance you assumed that I'm a patient man. You overestimate your own abilities, while having no idea of the depths of my own."

"Shisui had been watching you Itachi. We couldn't ignore the strangeness of your behaivour after you joined ANBU. What the hell are you doing?!"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Fugaku asked as he stumbled upon the struggle.

"Itachi, stop what your doing it's not good to fight amongst your clan members." Itachi narrowed his eyes further. He pulled out a kunai and threw it into the wall exactly where the Uchiha symbol was.

"The clan, the clan, the clan. It's always about the clan. You've sealed your fates as you have mine." He said in a low angry tone.

"Such arrogance!" Fugaku yelled. The three police stood up.

"Enough of this. We won't threaten you anymore! Captain! Give us the order to restrain him!"

"Itachi-Nii-San, stop already!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi's eyes widened. He got down on his knees and bowed.

"I didn't kill Shisui. But I do apologise for all the things I have said improperly. I'm very sorry." Fugaku sighed and started walking away. So did the police officers. Sasuke is staring at Itachi with a worried look. He got up. Naruto, with his hair shadowing his eyes walked towards his bedroom. He passed by Sasuke without a word. He shut the door and left him there, still worried for his big brother.

Later on, to clear his head, Itachi went on a walk around the Uchiha clan. It was in this way that he discovered someone materialising inside the clan walls out of nowhere. He is wearing blue robes, a black and orange flame pattern mask and has long spiky black hair. He also carries a sword. He was there for about 3 seconds in total before he disappeared in a swirling vortex. Itachi was hidden behind a tree when he saw this but it was obvious that he left because he was being watched. He was also definitely a shinobi. It was evident by his presence. Itachi had found someone he would need to spy on for a while. His sensei needed to be told about this new developpement.

 **Scene Change**

"The Uchiha police force has been strengthening their armaments. What do you make of this?"

"Their hatred towards the leaf is growing stronger." Itachi stated.

"It seems we cannot ignore it anymore."

"Yes…" Itachi said.

"I need you to spy on the meeting that is taking place tonight. Notify us of everything."

"Understood." said the Uchiha.

 **Scene Change**

"The Uchiha clan intends to revolt against the Hidden Leaf." Itachi stated. The Hokage and elders eyes widened.

"You obtained proof of this?" Itachi looked sad at this.

"Yes, I did." Itachi said sadly.

"We cannot allow such a thing! If they are going to start a revolution and upsurp our power, we have no choice but to judge the Uchiha as traitors of the Hidden Leaf!" Koharu yelled.

"Wait Koharu. Don't rush to such a decision." Hiruzen said.

"But Hiruzen. The Uchiha will not be dissuaded. We must take measures to avoid mayhem." Danzo added.

"Even if we do, facing the Uchiha will be no easy task. There has to be some kind of strategy we can use." Hiruzen hopefully said.

"There is no time to waste. We must strike pre-emptively!"

Hiruzen closed his eyes.

"The Uchiha are old comrades in arms. I want to settle this with words before force. I will come up with a strategy." He turned to Itachi. "Itachi. Buy me some time, however little it may be." the Uchiha nodded and left.

 **Scene Change:**

Naruto was in one of the cardinal directions of the Uchiha clan, he was drawing a circle on the ground, when he finished he added the kanji for **魂 Tamashi (Soul)** In the four cardinal directions, north, South, East and West. He then added the Kanji for **転送 Tenso (Transfer)** in the North- East, South-East, North-West and South-West directions, he then went through some handsigns and slamed his hands on the seal he created and shouted **Uzumaki Kinjutsu Tamashi no Tenso (Uzumaki Forbidden Technique: Soul Transfer)** the seal glowed blue for a few seconds before Naruto felt a resonance with seven other seals disposed around the Uchiha compound, he stood up and spread his hands appart, from his hands came over two hundred butterflies all white, they hovered around the area and soon said area shivered and the seal disappeared, Naruo smirked he then got up and left the area. 'Ah so many things to do, so little time' He thought while going home.

 **Scene Change**

"Despite what the Third said, if push comes to shove he will move to protect the Hidden Leaf. That's the kind of man he is. In that case even Hiruzen as the Hokage will have no choice but to take decicive measures. Whether it results in war or not, when the uprising happens the Uchiha will lock themselves into a fate of annihilation. Including your innocent younger brother who have nothing to do with this. However there is a way to spare them before the uprising happens. If things come to pass, it is likely that they will learn the truth. And if he witness Leaf shinobi slaughtering their clan, then he will have a vengeful heart towards the Leaf. And unfortunately he will have to die as well."

"Is that a threat?" Itachi challenged.

"No. I just want you to make a choice. Either die among the Uchiha as traitors of the Leaf or align with us and save your younger sibling before the uprising happens and then help us eliminate all other Uchiha. Things must be stopped before they cause mayhem arises in order to protect the village and the world. The only shinobi who can be trusted with this mission is you. The double agent for the Uchiha and the Leaf. Itachi. There is no-one else."

Itachi,knowing he was backed into a corner, had to threaten,"Fine,I'll do it but you promise to spare my brother. If you don't, I have enough dirty evidence to condemn Konoha to damnation."

Danzo rubbed his bandaged chin,"I apologize if my reputation leave something to not be desired but everything I do is in Konoha's name. You of all people should that as shinobi we have to get our hands dirty to allow someone else's hands be clean." Danzo raised his 'only' hand,"I swear on my love for Konoha and nindo that Sasuke Uchiha will not be harmed by my forces. I'll even throw in overseeing his well-being from the shadows if you do a task for me."

Itachi lifted an eyebrow,"That depends."

Danzo lowered his hand,"It's simple, really. When you become a nuke-nin, join the Akatsuki Organization,I've gather some intel that the man who attacked Konoha that night and brought this mess upon your clan is apart of this group."

Giving a signal,an ROOT Agent gave Itachi the files,"The documents in the front are verified but if you want to double-check,that's fine. The second half is inconclusive and nothing more than half-baked theories so take those with a grain of salt if you will."

Itachi asked,unsure of the man in front of him,"Why are you doing this?"

Danzo gave a small smile as he looked at the sun setting,"I know people think I want to rule Konoha with an iron fist but I want you to look at this place,Itachi. I want to defend this place allowing other children of the leaf to live happily as I once did before being exposed to the darkness of this world. I want to preserve their innocence for as long as I can. If that's at the expense of other countries then so be it."

Danzo turned back to face Itachi,"Now,do we have a deal?"

 **Konoha forest**

In the forest Itachi is trailing the mysterious man he saw in the Uchiha compound. He was about to go into a cave when Itachi called out.

"Hey!" He yelled as he dropped from the tree he was in. The man turned to him. "There's something I need you to help me with." Naruto said seriously. The man narrowed his eyes behind the mask. "I want you to help me exterminate the Uchiha clan." The masked person was now fully engaged in the conversation.

"How do you know about me?" He asked calmly.

"You slipped through extra tight Leaf security and went to examine the Nakano shrine's secret tablet. Only the Uchiha know its location. Since then, I've kept an eye on your movements, looked into what kind of character you are and what your ideology is." He replied calmly.

"Well then that saves me time. For you already know that I bear hatred towards both the Leaf and my own clan."

"I have terms. I will help you exact revenge on the Uchiha clan but you are not to harm the village itself. Nor Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha or Mito Namikaze. Meet me here tomorrow at dusk." He ordered.

"Fine. I'll be here." The man said

 **Scene Change:**

Naruto was wearing an all black ANBU like clothing, in front of him was two scrolls, on one of them was a map of the Uchiha compound with the locations of the seals marked, on the other was a seal with the kanji for **魂 Tamashi (Soul)** surrounded by four Kanji for **(** **Gather),** Inside said seal was a small vial filled with Naruto's blood. Naruto made a **Kage Bunshin** that made a tiger seal and kneeled before the seal in concentration, the original left the appartement in his basic Shunshin, a swarm of butterflies. Tonight was the night, the Uchiha clan's downfall starts tonight.

 **Dusk Next Day**

Before Itachi came to the forest. He gave Sasuke a scroll for a shuriken jutsu that he wanted them to master. He knew it would take them until at least nightfall. He wanted them to be absent during the massactre.

Itachi is meeting with the masked man who has identified himself as 'Madara'. Itachi was sceptical but at the moment he had no reason to persue with a questioning session.

"Tonight is the night." Itachi told him.

"Fine. I shall assist you as promised." Itachi started walking away. The man folded his arms.

"I'm going to help you annihilate the Uchiha because I have another goal. Want you to close your eyes for that." Itachi stopped and turned to him.

"You want me to turn a blind-eye to whatever you're doing?"

"No. I just don't want you to try and stop it. If you can do that I guarantee I will not kill your younger sibling. I have no use for children without the sharingan."

"Is that supposed to reassure me? At this point I have no other choice but to trust you." He said grimly. He agreed. His resolve was set. He would kill the Uchiha clan. Become a criminal and eventually die by Sasuke hands to avenge the Uchiha name. He would choose hate in the place of love and disgrace in the place of honour. If he should find out the truth, he hoped that the memory of his hateful older brother would cause him to not believe it. He would need to seem as evil as possible and manipulative.

 **Nightfall Massacre Begins:**

"No no no! This can't be happening, this isn't happening, no no no!" screamed Mikoto hysterically with the bloody head of her dead husband, Uchiha Fugaku cradled on her lap. She is a unique beauty who has long black hair with black eyes. She is wearing a dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light yellow apron over it, though now dyed red with her husband's blood.

"Sochi kun, why...why are you doing this to your own family! Was I really that horrible of a mother to you, why!" wailed the ravern haired beauty in anguish and heartache, staring through her blood red sharingan eyes in disbelief.

"Why? That should be the least of your worries, when I am done with you, I am going to dispose of your little Sasuke chan, and then, the Uchiha Clan will be no more." Stated Itachi in a voice colder than the mountains of snow country.

"No please! Please anything but my sochi kun! I don't know why you're doing this, what has happened to you, but please, if you ever loved me as your kaa chan, if you ever loved sasuke chan as your brother, please spare him! Please...all I ever wanted was to raise the two of you to the best of my abilities, please, you may do as you want with me, but please take care of your brother, take care of each other, this is all a mother can wish for, Itachi kun, please..." asked Mikoto in resignation, swallowing her pride to beg for her beloved son's life, to protect her child...from her child.

"You disgust me!" said Itachi, it was said with such an even tone but the undertone was loaded with sincere loathe and disgust.

"W-what!" asked Mikoto wide eyed.

"I used to respect you, I used to look up to you when I starting my education as a shinobi, I wanted to be just like you, but now...look at you, look how far you have fallen." Stated Itachi emotionlessly.

"W-what do you mean sochi? I-I don't understand?" asked Mikoto with a confused and tearful expression.

"It is just as I said, you disgust me, your clansmen have been slaughtered, your husband, tou san would have died anyway, but he might have had a chance had you not gotten in his way, had you instead supported him as any wife should, instead all you were was a burden to him, what happened to you, you used to be one of the most promising kunoichi in this village, yet here you are snivelling on the ground and begging for your son to be spared instead of fighting for his safety, instead of fighting to protect him, you are taking the easy way out, practically begging me to kill you and leaving him alone in this world. You've lost your edge, you've let yourself go over the peaceful years, when you get to the afterlife, remember this, your family died because they had a weak wife, and a weak mother." Said Itachi, unsheathing his tanto from his back.

Meanwhile everything started to happen in slow motion for Mikoto, she couldn't believe it, her son was right, she was weak and pathetic, her husband took the blow that was meant for her, everyone died because of her. She was the matriah of the Uchiha Clan for kami's sake, she had been supposed to lead by example, everyone looked up to her for guidance, direction, and inspiration, she was the measuring yardstick for the clan and because she was weak, so was the rest of the clan, this was all her fault, her clan, her husband, and now her sasuke chan would die because of her, the guilt, shame, and regret was too much, it was consuming her.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" screamed Mikoto, holding her right eye in pain, feeling a strong acid like burning sensation in her right eye, which ended just as she thought it would never end.

'So it is happening, finally.' Thought Itachi with a small, almost invisible smile on his face, his sharingan spinning wildly in anticipation.

"You're right, thank you sochi, for showing me the errors of my ways, but now I will have to kill my heart and eliminate you, to preserve the honour of my clan, to protect myself, but most importantly, to protect Sasuke chan." said Mikoto while rising onto her feet, adopting a serious and emotionless demeanor as opposed to her previously hysterical one, staring intently with her left, three tamoe sharingan spinning wildly while her right sharingan eye adopted the design of a three pronged shuriken.

Finally, someone to test my abilities, Kaa chan, I shall defeat you here and take your eye for myself, so that I my become complete, you know right, those eyes, will become my knew eyes once I have defeated you, hehehe ahahahahaha!" laughed Itachi hysterically.

'Sochi, I always thought that I would cherish the day that you showed people a bit more of your emotions, how wrong I was, this is not quite what I imagined it would be like.' Though Mikoto, a lone tear falling from her right eye.

"Now Kaa chan, there is no better time than now, let us fight to the death, become the ultimate test for my abilities." Said Itachi charging his kaa chan with his tanto in hand.

Mikoto, with lightning fast reflexes unsheathed her husband's katana and charged at her son with equal vigour, aiming for his vital organs.

SQUELCH!

Was the sound as Itachi pierced his mother's heart, having ducked below her amateurish horizontal slash.

"Gwah...urgh!" screamed Mikoto in pain, gurgling blood up her throat.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"That...was very anticlimactic." Stated Itachi apethetically, trying to conceal his disappointment.

"Gwah!" grunted Itachi, spitting out globes of blood from his mouth. Wondering what happened, Itachi looked down only to see a long katana protruding from his chest.

"Shatter: Kyoka Suigetsu!" whispered Mikoto in Itachi's ear.

Cr...Cr...Crack!

Was the sound as the Mikoto he had stabbed shattered into minuscule pieces, along with the rest of the world surrounding Itachi, showing that he had in actual fact stabbed on thin air, with his mother piercing him with a Katana from behind.

"Kyoka...cough... Suigetsu?" asked Itachi between coughing fits, turning his head sideways to look at his mother.

"Hai, this is the ultimate genjutsu of my mangyeko sharingan, with this power, I can manipulate all of your senses to make you see, hear, smell, taste and even feel whatever I want you to, you were destined to lose the second you made eye contact with me, this is my Absolute Hypnosis. Its over sochi kun, rest in peace." Said Mikoto before ripping her katana across her son's torso, only for him to scatter into a numerous number of crows.

'What is this! A genjutsu, but when...?" thought Mikoto.

"Behind you, Kaa chan." Said Itachi, aiming a decapitating slash on his mother with his tanto, only for his mother to once again shatter into a million pieces.

"That was my line." Said Mikoto from Itachi's right side, decapitating her son in the process, her son who had instead tried to block an identical attack from a mirage she had created to appear on his left, at least that is what would have happened had he not managed to dodge in the last second, earning a deep gash on his torso for his trouble but escaping certain death nonetheless.

"How!" asked Mikoto, enraged that Itachi had dodged her attack despite her absolute hypnosis, also taking note that he now also had a shuriken shaped sharingan, staring at it with her own identical eye, blood flowing down her right cheek from her eye, a sign of the over excursion of her abilities.

"Amateresu!" said Itachi, ignoring her question completely, choosing rather to send his black, unquenchable flames after her.

'Oh no! No no no, I didn't get the chance to activate kyoka suigetsu, I won't be able to dodge in time!' thought Mikoto frantically.

'No! I will not die here, I need to save Sasuke chan!' though Mikoto with a great amount of resolve, feeling the familiar sensation on her left eye, a sensation she had felt when she activated her right mangyeko sharingan. That was also the last thought she had before getting sucked into a portal, allowing the ameteresu to pass by her previous location as she appeared 20 metres behind her son through another portal, the ultimate fire technique hitting the building that was previously situated behind her.

Itachi, sensing the excessive chakra usage, quickly turns around to face his mother, wary of any surprise attacks she might launch with her new powers.

"You were able to dodge my attack when I attempted to decapitate you, in fact, you were even able to fool me with your crow clone even earlier than that, despite being caught in my absolute hypnosis, how is that possible?" asked Mikoto in between ragged breaths.

'Damnit I don't know how much more of this I can take, I'm out of shape and I'm not used to this new sharingan, I'll die from chakra exhaustion if this fight drags on for too long, I cannot even use Kyoka Suigetsu until I figure out how he was able to counter it, how was it even possible for him to do it, my jutsu is flawless, there shouldn't be any blind spots.' Thought Mikoto in frustration and a little panic.

"What is that jutsu, how did you get there, I know it wasn't that genjutsu you used, you somehow transported yourself didn't you?" asked Itachi forcefully, completely ignoring her own question.

'Did she use Madara sama's space time migration? No...that's not it, her transportation was a lot faster than Madara's jutsu, it was something else?' thought Itachi.

"Tell you what, I'll propose a trade, you tell me how you escaped my attacks even though you were under my hypnosis, and I'll tell you the name of my jutsu." Offered Mikoto hopefully.

'Urg who am I kidding, this wouldn't work even against a genin, it is obvious that I stand more to gain from this trade than he does, and even if he were to agree, he knows that there is no guarantee that I would comply after he has told me what I want to know.' Thought Mikoto dejectedly.

"An information trade, interesting, I see, very clever of you..." said Itachi.

"W-what, what do you mean clever?" asked Mikoto

"Because you have just recently discovered your power, this means that you yourself do not understand its full capabilities and limitations as you have not had the opportunity to train and practise with it, so you're using it on mostly pure instinct as it is. This is why you are unable to figure out why I was able to defeat it, and this is why you're hesitant to use it again, because you're afraid that your own jutsu might be used against you. So what do you do, you propose a trade, sometimes, the name of a jutsu can tell you a great deal about what it actually does, and from that, you can come to certain conclusions about how it is executed and its capabilities and limitations, You're willing to give away information about an even more unfamiliar jutsu to you, that expends almost twice as much chakra as your other jutsu, so that you can regain your advantage with the more familiar jutsu to you, Kyoka suigetsu, which is also less chakra extensive and easier to use, is that right, Kaa chan?" asked Itachi in an emotionless, but almost cocky manner.

"So you figured it out, big deal, what is your decision?" asked Mikoto heatedly, embarrassed that the little runt had seen through her plan, despite having expected it to happen anyway.

"Hmm...this won't change the outcome of the battle, so I might as well tell you, I replaced myself with a crow clone the second I saw your new sharingan as a precaution, I didn't want to be caught by surprise by your new abilities, this is why you were fooled by my crow clone when you decided to attack, though if I am not mistaken, you had already captured me in your jutsu the second I laid eyes on you. Nevertheless, I figured out the secrete to your jutsu after you told my clone a little about it, thinking that you had killed me..." said Itachi, pausing to give Mikoto a chance to digest the information.

"Damnit, I only told him because I thought it was over, I should have known better!" thought Mikoto, chasticing herself for her amateurish mistake.

"You said that you were able to manipulate all of a person's senses, but that was a lie, your jutsu does not give you the abilities to manipulate a person's senses, but the ability to manipulate a person's sense organs instead." Said Itachi, ironically taking the persona of a father scolding his daughter.

"What! Is that not the same thing?" asked Mikoto with incredulity.

"Not quite, I know this because despite your absolute hypnosis, I was still able to sense your chakra normally, I used the shinobi's ability to sense chakra to determine your true location, you see, there is no specific sense organ found in the human anatomy that allows a person to sense chakra, people generally use different methods to do it. This is why I was able to conclude that you were not directly manipulating what I should sense, but you were manipulating the reactions of my sense organs, and this is how I was able to avoid a critical injury." Stated Itachi aphethitically.

"But I was still able to injure you...oh...I see, even if you can sense my true location, you can't completely ignore your other senses, if you feel like someone is standing behind you, or if you hear the swishing sound of a sword about to decapitate you, you cannot help but to react because that is what you have been trained to do your whole life, that is why you initially went after the false image and only later reacted to my true presence, despite already knowing where the real me was through your chakra sensing abilities." Said Mikoto in contemplation.

"What was that jutsu you used to transport yourself." Demanded Itachi.

"Space Gliding Goddess!" said Mikoto with a smirk on her face before disappearing into a portal once again, quickly appearing in front of her son and piercing her son through his back, her son who had turned around anticipating an attack from his blind spot, having sense a portal opening behind him.

"This is it, sochi kun." Said Mikoto with tears in her eyes.

"Gwuh...You got me, I see, you can somehow open more than one portal at a time, you used this ability, to open a portal in my blind spot, naturally, I would turn to face the other way, expecting you to come out of said portal, but instead you had planned to open another in front of me, attacking me from the side I had already been facing, very good Kaa chan, but what are you going to do now that you're out of chakra?" asked Itachi casually, as if there wasn't a sword stabbed through his lower back, something that sent all kinds of warning bells to mikoto's instincts, and rightly so because the next thing she knew was her son once again turning into crows.

"Impossible, I was watching you the whole time, when did you use a clone!" asked Mikoto helplessly, the strain of using so many high level jutsu too much for her to even sustain her normal sharingan anymore, never mind her ultimate sharingan.

"It is not a clone, but a genjutsu." Said Itachi as the world shimmered around her, revealing her healthy, traitorous son standing right in front of her, though she was now too weak to do anything about it, her eyes having turned back to their usual black colour.

"This is what I have been waiting for, let me show you my ultimate genjutsu, Tsukiyomi!" said Itachi.

The last thing Mikoto remembered was standing in front of her son in her weakened state only to find herself in a strange world, tied to a cross with her son staring at her with what she concluded were evil eyes.

"This is Tsukiyomi, in this world I control the time and space, I am god, you will now have the pleasure of watching me butcher your husband over and over again for 72 hours starting...now...71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds, 72 hours 59 minutes and 58 seconds..."

"Gwaaaah! Please stop, please...please stop this, please just kill me, please just do it already, I don't want to see this.!" Screamed Mikoto in pain and sorrow.

'Damnit, why isn't it working, maybe I should try something different...' thought Itachi.

"Now, you will see what I am going to do to your son...34 hours 40 hours and 43 seconds..."

"Nooooooooo! Sasuke chan, I won't let you do this!" thought Mikoto, lifting her head up to stare at her son in fury and disgust, unconsciously activating both her mangyeko eyes.

"Let...me GO!" screamed Mikoto, sending tremors all around and shattering parts of the Tsukiyomi world.

'This is it.' Thought Itachi, trying valiantly to prevent her from breaking his jutsu.

"Gwah!" screamed Itachi as he was pushed a few metres away from his Kaa chan, his left eye bleeding profusely, finding himself back into the real world, looking through his right eye at his Kaa chan, who is now surrounded by a skeletal looking apparition.

'She's activating sasuno'o, that's good, time to end this.' Thought Itachi warily only for Mikoto to collapse on the floor, the apparition disappearing from around her.

2 minutes later...

"Kaa chan...Kaa chan wake up!" whispered Itachi harshly, slapping Mikoto acrass the face lightly.

"Mmmm...hmmmm..."

"Kaa chan I killed Sasuke!" said Itachi.

"What!" screamed Mikoto, opening her eyes wide only to find her head resting comfortably on her homicidal son's lap.

"Uh...Ahhhh!" screamed Mikoto, trying and failing to jump away from the source of her nightmares.

"Shhhh...Kaa chan, try to relax, there's something important I need to tell you, but I need you to remain calm and listen carefully, we do not have a lot of time." Explain Itachi in a polite manner in order not to sound like a homicidal maniac, though his politeness only freaked her out even more, only her shinobi training allowing her to suppress her instinct to scream for help.

"Kaa chan, I never intended nor will I kill Sasuke, so you do not have to worry about anything. I only killed off the clan because they were planning a coupe against the Hokage and the village, I was assigned the mission to eliminate the threat to the village, which unfortunately was our clan." Explained Itachi, watching the varying emotions displayed on her face, shock, disbelief, understanding, and then contemplation.

"Kaa chan look at me!" said Itachi forcefully.

"I can't bring myself to kill you, or Sasuke, I –I couldn't allow you to die, that is why I volunteered to fulfil this mission myself, in order to protect you. But to do that, I had to make you strong, I had to pretend that I wanted to kill you and Sasuke, and to make you feel guilty, like it was your fault that everything happened, so that you could activate your mangyeko sharingan, I didn't mean what I said, I-I'm sorry, Kaa chan." Said Itachi with tears freely flowing down his cheeks.

"Sochi kun, its ok...I'm a little confused, and I have many questions, but I think I understand a bit...I...I think I can forgive you with time, you're my son after all, so please...do not cry, be a strong boy for Kaa chan!" said Mikoto, lifting her hand up to brush the tears away from her son's face.

"A-arigatou Kaa chan, but...you need to go..." said Itachi, standing on his feet after placing his mother gently on the ground.

"I'm going to call for help, Sensei's going to take you to a safe place." Said Itachi, pulling out a three pronged kunai from his weapons pouch and throwing it hard towards the ground...

"Finally, my part is done, now it is time to play your part Minato sensei!" said Itachi, throwing the kunai hard towards the floor, only for the immediate vicinity of the kunai to be illuminated by a yellow flash...

 **Scene Change:**

While Itachi was busy killing his clansmen, Naruto went to the Uchiha library. What few knew about was that the Uchiha clan compound was built by Hashirama Senju at the request of Madara. What no one knew about was that Madara made a request that Mito made a secrete compartiment on the wall of the library so that he could hide his katon ninjutsu knowledge for his clan so that only his blood could have it. That was what Naruto was after, you see he was a katon user, a very rare thing in the Uzumaki clan, and while Kurama was capable of teaching him in the katon area, she herself admitted that Madara was better than her in that area. So here he was sneaking into the Uchiha clan compound while their golden boy was having fun killing them, which was funny considering the fact that the Uchiha Itachi was crying on the inside. Any way he reached the seal and saw the creation, he could understand parts of it but since it was Uzumaki Fucking Mito who made it, he could not really understand everything. So how was he supposed to open the damn thing if he wasn't of Madara's bloodline, well luckily for him, Mito or as Kurama liked to call her the 'crazy, paranoid Seal fanatic bitch' always made a fail safe in any of her works, so Naruto using a key of sorts, opened the seal and found a scroll, he opened it and saw ' _how to master fire jutsu by Uchiha Madara'_ so he took with him. As he was about to leave he saw Mikoto fighting her son, he was going to interfere since Mikoto was a friend, and dare he think it a former crush, but Itachi was not there to kill her so he waited, and saw some very impressive techniques there, when he was about to leave after Itachi defeated his mother, he saw the Uchiha pull a very distinct kunai. A kunai that could only mean...

 **Scene Change:**

The bright yellow light disappeared shortly to reveal, standing in front of the two Uchihas, a fairly tall, fare skinned, and handsome man with bright blue eyes and spiky blonde hair with jaw length bangs framing either side of his face. His outfit consists of a standard Konoha ninja uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket and a konoha forehead protector. Over his outfit is a long, short sleeved white coat decorated by flame-like motifs on the lower edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" down the back and closed on the front by a thin orange rope.

"It has been a long time, Mikoto chan." Said the man nonchalantly, greeting Mikoto with a small wave.

Mikoto stared at the man that appeared out of nowhere in a bright flash of yellow with a shocked and horrified expression on her face. If she wasn't so exhausted she would have screamed her lungs hoarse in fear, how was this possible, she didn't know that ghosts really existed, weren't they supposed to be just myths, or was this some kind of cruel illusion that her son was using on her? Was he lying when he said that he wanted to protect her? That was the only logical explanation as far as she was concerned, there was no way that this was really the Yondaime Hokage.

"You shouldn't scare her like that Minato sensei, she has been through a lot recently. " explained Itachi in his usual emotionless monotone.

"I see, so it actually came to you having to do this, why the hell did Hiruzen let things degenerate this far?" asked Minato to himself, hands clenched in anger.

"We are all responsible for our own actions, at least for the most part, I don't blame Sandaime sama or the village for this tragedy, the clan chose their own actions and I chose mine, and so did the village hierarchy, we are all responsible for what happened here today." Said Itachi.

'Hiruzen, did my plans fail or did you completely ignore the instructions I left with Kushina with regards to dealings with the Uchiha clan and Uchiha Madara? Did it really have to come to this, that a thirteen year old kid would be required to carry this kind of burden?' thought Minato with a small frown on his face.

"Itachi, you're wrong, this is all my fault, if I had stayed than..."

"I know sensei..." said Itachi, cutting of the blonde former kage mid sentence.

"The relations between the clan and the village had improved a great deal during your short reign as the Hokage, and had you stayed, the village would have been aware of Madara's existence and thus, removing suspicion on the clan about the nine tails attack. The clan would have not been isolated and seen as a threat, and maybe they might have not felt cornered and forced to resort to a revolt against the village, I understand how and why you feel this way sensei, but..." trailed of the young Uchiha.

"Itachi..."

"Sensei, I don't blame you for what happened, I would have done the same in your shoes after what happened that day, Madara had the advantage over you because of his anonymity and timing, you had too many things to do, you had to protect Naruto kun and Naruko chan, while protecting Kushina sama as well as fighting the nine tails to protect the village. But that was not all, you still had to fight Madara and figure out his identity, devise a plan to deal with the fox, and make future plans at the same time. A difficult task that only you could have achieved, Madara's anonymity gave him an overwhelming advantage in that situation, you cannot plan for something if you do not even know of its existence, sensei, it is important to remember our reasons for doing what we've done and what we are going to be doing..." trailed off the young prodigy.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"To abandon your country and village is the same as abandoning your child, this was one of the first lessons you taught me, sensei. Which is better, to give your family a decade of happiness followed by a lifetime of misery and even death, or to sacrifice and live a decade of pain followed by a lifetime of happiness. I know you miss Naruto kun, and I know he and the village have suffered since your death, but we have to endure and persevere, you're the only one who can do it sensei, you can't come back yet and you can't take Naruto kun either, if you did, than Madara would probably speed things up and send the whole Akatsuki after you, he would never stop until he found Naruto, and by association, found you. It is best that Naruto kun stayed in the village for now, we need to keep your existence a secrete for as long as possible, the unpredictability of your existence will serve as a major trump card in this coming storm. This is the only step we have ahead of him." Explained Itachi

Minato sighed in bewilderment, trust his student to read his thoughts like an open book, really, was he that transparent or did his student simply know him that well? To top it off, even though he knew that Itachi was right, it didn't make him feel any better than he already felt, because despite what Itachi said about ten years of sacrifice and pain in exchange for a lifetime of happiness, he couldn't help but feel that things would not work out the way that they planned.

It was in fact not just a baseless feeling either, there were already signs that things would not go as perfectly as his prized student seemed to think they would. For one, Minato knew that Itachi's theory that the village would have stopped suspecting the Uchiha clan for the kyubi attack had they known about Madara was flawed, because he knew for a fact that Kushina had told the sandaime hokage about Madara before she left the village with Naruko. The fact that the village still blamed the clan for the attack meant one of two things, one, Hiruzen kept the information to himself and didn't tell the elders and the shinobi council, which was essentially consisting of the shinobi clan heads, the A.N.B.U Commander, and the Jonin Commander. Or two, he did tell the elders but not the shinobi council and they still suspected the clan regardless, maybe suspecting that the Uchiha clan already knew of Madara's existence and was in league with him. That would make more sense, Hiruzen himself never trusted the Uchiha clan, to have stayed in command of the village for as long as he did, decades, and not have fixed things in all that time meant only one thing to Minato, Hiruzen didn't try to fix things because he was happy with things as they were, even the Shodaime and Nidaime didn't trust the clan after madara attacked the shodaime all those years ago, even though the Uchiha had renounced madara's membership in the clan in favour of peace, in other words, betraying their leader in favour of the village and Senju Hashirama.

Minato didn't like to label himself as a prodigy or genius, but he was no fool, he knew exactly why Tobirama sama had given the Uchiha clan the honour of being the village's police force, it wasn't to show his respect or acknowledgement of the Uchiha's strength and service for the village as he made people believe, to even imply that to be the reason was an insult itself to not just the clan's strength, but their intelligence too if he expected them not to see his intentions, it was obvious that this was a ploy to keep an eye on the clan, and to suppress their potential. To understand Tobirama's plan, one needed to consult the nature of the role of a police officer and the science behind the strength of a shinobi, and even more specifically, the strength of an Uchiha.

For an example, to be a police officer of say, wave country, one is required to remain in wave country full time, as in live there and work on cases directly involved with the crimes taking place in wave country. In other words, you would be unlikely to leave wave country for any duration of time unless you were on vacation or on rare occasions, were required to collaborate with another country on an international or intercontinental crime. This meant that a police officer was for the most part, grounded to their place of occupation. Based on this information, it had not been hard for Minato to come to the conclusion that Tobirama had given the Uchiha clan this role to play in order to keep them inside of the village so that he can keep an eye on them, because as members of the police force, they couldn't leave the village to go on missions because their services were required inside the village.

To analyse the situation scientifically, it was important to take note of the shinobi biology. One example is the nature of chakra, which has a physical and spiritual component. A shinobi develops his physical chakra through physical training and his spiritual chakra through experience, which is attained through the many life and death battles that a shinobi has survived during missions or otherwise during war. But you couldn't properly develop this component of your chakra if you were stuck in the village handling civillian crime cases could you? There was nothing life threatening about that nor was there any chance of encountering any strong opponents because the A.N.B.U were there to handle the ninja related cases, and since the Uchiha's were required to join the police force when they became chuunin, it was incredibly difficult for them to attain the strength to match the strength of the legendary shinobi that Konoha has continuously produced over the years. Before Shisui, there hadn't been any kage level Uchiha shinobi produced in Konoha since Uchiha Madara, and even then, it had been only because of Shisui's involvement with Danzo and his R.O.O.T program that Shisui had been able to develop his skills with relative freedom to participate in difficult missions outside of the village. Minato may have allowed Danzo to train Shisui, but he had made it very clear that he would personaly eliminate Danzo if he placed one of his seals on Shisui's toungue. And then there was Itachi, whom Minato had secretly trained himself and Madara, ironically had helped too, teaching him all the secretes of the Mangyeko Sharingan.

Nonetheless, the situation contained further oppressive implications for a member of the Uchiha clan, if a person was unable to activate their sharingan before joining the police force at chuunin level, he or she would be faced with a situation where they could possibly never activate their bloodline limit. Why is that so?

It is because in order to activate his or her sharingan, a person needs to be faced with the real possibility of dying in a battle against a stronger and preferably, faster opponent. This requirement had made it almost impossible for a person to activate their doujutsu before they had to join the police force because of the nature of the missions that a genin participated in, for the most part d rank missions, which are nothing but ordinary chores that even a civilian could complete. An experienced genin could take on c rank missions, but that was still not dangerous or life threatening for a trained shinobi, as the only real danger a person could face was a bandit, which was for the most part, just a civilian with a mediocre weapon.

This caused a great deal of distress for the Uchihas, as the best chance to activate their prized bloodline limit became the chuunin examinations, but even then, one was not guaranteed to activate it during the tournament and even if they did, they would only have one or two tamoe by the end of the tournament, in which case if they passed the exam, which suspiciously, they always did get passed the first time around, they would be stuck with an immature sharingan, unable to activate all tamoe because of the lack of real battle experience. This served to put the Uchiha clan in an awkward situation, as over the years, less and less members of the co-founding clan were activating their bloodline limits and those that did, were unable to fully activate or master their eyes and as an ultimate result, weakening the clan a great deal over the years.

And then there was the mangyeko sharingan, the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage feared the Mangyeko Sharingan a great deal after Uchiha Madara's betrayal, Hashirama sama had been pushed to his limits for the first time in his life and almost lost the battle against the rebel Uchiha, what made them even more weary of the Uchiha's power, was the ability to control not just any bijuu, but the nine tailed demon fox itself. Tobirama knew that his brother, despite his strength, was not immortal, there would come a time that he would die, and when that time came, there would be no one else from the Senju clan that could control the fox, if the Uchiha clan were to raise another rebel Mangyeko user, than it could bring an end to the Senju clan if he or she got their hands on the fox and the Uchiha would seize power over the village, so he devised this elaborate plan that would prevent anyone from the clan from leaving the village, make it easy to keep an eye on the clan, weaken the clan and if possible, deny them access to their bloodline limit.

But it did not end there, there was still a chance that they could gain a mature sharingan despite his efforts, if so, then the plan would at the very least ensure that they did not gain access to the Mangyeko Sharingan, if they couldn't go out on dangerous missions, then they wouldn't lose any precious loved ones.

Some might wonder why the Nidaime Hokage would want to protect the loved ones of the very people whose strength he was trying to suppress. In order to understand this one needed to understand the scientific and biological traits of a human and an Uchiha human. For every emotion that a person feels, there is almost, if not always a subsequent physical response or reaction from the person's body. If you are sad or hurt, salty liquid flows out of your eyes in the form of tears. If you are angry or excited, your blood pressure rises, your heart beats faster, and your temperature rises amongst other things. As for an Uchiha, things can get a little bit more dangerous, if an Uchiha kills one of their loved ones, like any human being, they are bound to feel an overwhelming amount of sadness, sorrow, grief and guilt. These emotions at this level of intensity can produce a strong physical reaction to an Uchiha, particularly within the eyes of the select person, hence, the activation of the mangyeko sharingan.

But, did you really have to kill your loved ones yourself to feel these emotions, and subsequently, to activate an ultimate sharingan. What if you made a mistake during a mission and it resulted in the death of a loved one, would you not feel all these emotions, sadness, sorrow, grief, and most importantly, guilt?

It was certainly plausible, at least to the Nidaime Hokage and Minato had actually witnessed absolute proof of this when Shisui committed suicide in front of itachi, who as a result, activated his Mangyeko Sharingan because of the guilt he felt for not being able to protect his friend. Nonetheless the Nidaime Hokage's plan succeeded for the most part, and Sarutobi Hiruzen followed in his sensei's footsteps blindly, or maybe not so blindly, Minato had yet to fully comprehend the workings of the old man's mind but he was getting closer and closer to figuring him out as the years went by.

Minato was indeed a once in a life time genius, despite having never met the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage, he had been able to figure them out even before he became Hokage, that is why he knew that Itachi was wrong by assuming that knowledge of Madara's existence would have made things better, because the Uchiha clan had been oppressed even before the nine tails attack eight years ago, and he had also been foolish when he thought that having Kushina pass on the message to the sandaime Hokage would have bought the clan time until he returned, the only way to have prevented this was if he had stayed and remained as Hokage of Konohagakure no saito.

Anyway the point is that Minato was aware that many of his and his student's plans were already failing, he failed to absolve the Uchiha clan of their oppression, ultimately resulting in their plans for a revolt and their ultimate demise, he failed to protect his prized student from the burden of killing his clan, he failed to protect Shisui, and failed his son the most. His plans for Tsunade and Jiraya to take care of Naruto Kun until his return had failed dismally, what made matters worse was that he knew about his son's circumstances but couldn't do anything about it, he couldn't even begin to explain something like this to Kushi chan, he didn't know how she would react, it had been hard enough to convince her to leave Naruto kun with her own cousin, if she knew that Tsunade wasn't raising him and was in fact not telling the whole truth in her letters, than things could get bad really fast. He was afraid that Kushina would try to forcefully take Naruto away from the village, something that Konoha, or the Sandaime would never allow, the situation could escalate and get out of control and could ultimately result in her death. But he would never allow that though, he would have to reveal himself and help her fend off Konoha, and then what? Become a missing nin? A Kage becoming a missing ninja? And what's more is that Madara, Akatsuki, Iwa, Kumo, and Konoha would be after him and his family, there was no way even he would be able to raise a family under those conditions.

So far none of his plans had turned out the way that he had planned and if he had learned anything from this, it was that humans are unpredictable and sometimes unreliable, there was no guarantee that things were going to turn out the way the planned them to be, that was why he had his doubts about their actions. But he would have to suppress those doubts and move forward because Itachi now needed him more than ever, konoha, the shinobi world, Mikoto, Sasuke, Kushina, Naruko and his son's safety rested upon their shoulders and they were not going to fail no matter what.

"You're right Itachi, I think I needed to hear that, Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" said Minato with his hands in a cross seal, creating four doppelgangers of himself.

"You know what you have to do, spread out!" ordered the blonde haired former Kage, watching his clones disappear with a body flicker.

"What are you doing sensei?" asked Itachi inquisitively.

"I'm going to set up one of my own barriers, it serves as both a chakra concealing and a space locking barrier, just in case." Explained Minato

"Space-locking? You want to prevent him from returning and discovering you, but, you're the only one capable of setting up that kind of barrier, he'll recognise it as yours and he'll realise you're alive, surely you realise that sensei? Asked Itachi.

"This is not what you think it is Itachi, the barrier is not made to stop him from discovering me, it is made to stop him from escaping me, escaping us, if he comes back, the only way for him to escape will be to defeat the both of us." Lectured Minato.

'A space time barrier that is locked only from the inside, allowing easy entrance through space time jutsu but impossible to leave using the same method, not only that but the same barrier is able to function as a chakra concealing cloak, preventing people from sensing the enivitable usage of high level jutsu and as a result, no one to interfere and get caught in the battle, you never seize to amaze me, sensei, in a way, I can't help but wish that Madara sama actually does return, we could end this now and forever if he did.'

"I see, sensei, I need you to take mother with you, but I'm going to need a body to replace her, were you able to acquire an appropriate jutsu?" asked the 13 year old prodigy.

"No, I already had a jutsu for that, the same one I used to fake my own death." Explained Minato.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sensei, it took you seven years to regain your strength after you used that jutsu..."

"The circumstances are different this time around Itachi, unlike me, your mother will not have half of her soul devoured by the shinigami..."

"What do you mean devoured by the shinigami! Itachi kun what is this man talking about, and why does he look like Minato kun!" screeched Mikoto frantically, staring at her son with fear, hope, and confusion, having finally recovered from her silent shock.

"Kaa chan, Minato sensei will take care of you and answer all of your questions, now...SLEEP..." said Itachi while looking at Mikoto straight the eyes, the tamoe in his eyes spinning rapidly around the pupil.

"A ...genjutsu...no please, I have to...see...if sasuke chan...is...safe...first..." trailed off Mikoto, trying to resist the inevitable genjutsu enforced sleep but in the end succumbing to the jutsu.

Minato, realising what Itachi had done quickly places a seal on Mikoto's wrist before going through a long series of hand seals.

"Forced Jutsu Activation." Said Minato at the end of the chain of handseals, causing the seal on Mikoto's wrist to glow bright blue for a few seconds.

"The seal I placed on her is now absorbing a small portion of her chakra to use as a base for the justu that I'm going to use." explained Minato for Itachi's benefit.

"Base for a jutsu?"asked Itachi with a quirked eyebrow.

"Hai, everybody has their own unique chakra frequency, or signal, but in spite of how different our chakra is, it is still human chakra regardless. This seal stores the chakra of the target, but the seal is linked to me, whatever jutsu I use while maintaining this link, the chakra signal will be converted by the seal to match that of the chakra that was absorbed and stored in the seal, and then the jutsu will be manifested with the chakra matching that of Mikoto's chakra signature, even though I am the one using the justu, and even though it is actually my chakra that is being expanded. Basically, it is a chakra converting seal. And don't worry about the jutsu deactivating, only I can deactivate it."explained Minato.

"I-I see."was all the Uchiha had to say, too shocked by the enginuity of such a jutsu to say anything more.

"Now Itachi, I'm going to need a quarter of a litre of your mother's blood to create the blood clone, and then I'm going to need you to kill the clone immediately, I've never tried this with a clone before, since the clone has an independent mind, we cannot be sure if it will follow mine or Mikoto chan's instructions." Explained Minato.

Itachi knew that his sensei was right, he had been wondering the same thing himself, If her blood and her chakra was used to make the clone, than why would it follow Minato sensei's instructions? Even if he was the only one who could deactivate the clone jutsu, that did not necessarily mean that the clone was obliged to follow his instructions. Itachi, realising that they were pressed for time, decided to speed things up, Sasuke was due to arrive soon and his time limit for the completion of the mission would come to an end soon, he would need to get out of here as soon as possible, to become a missing ninja and to join the Akatsuki as a spy for his sensei, for the sake of his village, and for the sake of his family and the ninja world.

"So, this is good bye, for now." Said Itachi, trying to conceal his emotions about being separated for such a long time from his kaa chan and pseudo Tou san, and about what he was about to do to his own little brother.

Everything went according to plan so far, he gained permission from the sandaime to spare his brother, he massacred the clan, manipulated his kaa chan into activating her ultimate sharingan, faked her death, organised for her to be taken care of by the person he trusts the most, he killed the blood clone and his kaa chan would be able to get the part of her soul trapped in the clone back when her fake body is cremated as promised by the sandaime upon his request that she not be buried but cremated, which would prompt Minato sensei to deactivate the jutsu once the clone died. Not even a hyuga would be able to tell that the body was a fake, when the blood clone dies, the chakra used to maintain the jutsu manifests itself as the chakra residue that is found in the chakra coils of all corpses, a hyuga would not find this to be suspicious because he or she would have expected to see this chakra residue within the chakra coils of the corpse. This was in effect, the ultimate fake corpse jutsu. Now all he had to do was to take care of his brother and be gone.

"Itachi, how is he, how's my son doing lately, have things gotten any better?" asked Minato, this was the first thing that he wanted to know, but he had saved it for last because of the situation, but now he was at his limit.

Itachi only looked down at that, this was the question that he was also dreading to answer. It did not matter how much his sensei told him that it was not his fault, he couldn't help it but to feel responsible for the blonde's suffering, he failed to even convince his own little brother to befriend his sensei's son. It was no secret that the blonde had absolutely no friends inside the village or anywhere for that matter.

He and his mother both tried to help the blonde though whenever they could. Actually, Mikoto had attempted on many occasions to adopt the blonde bundle of energy into the family as her third son. Not only would she be able to provide him with everything he needed, but he would also have the protection of a powerful clan behind him and receive the proper training he deserved. Even Fugaku had supported the idea and even encouraged Mikoto not to give up until she succeeded with her attempts, though Itachi had suspected that he might have had a different motive than his Kaa chan did.

Nevertheless none of her attempts to adopt little Naruto kun were even considered by the sandaime hokage, in fact, her efforts had only served to further isolate the clan from the rest of the village because the sandaime Hokage and his advisers only saw this as further proof that the Uchiha clan were responsible for the kyubi attack and were now trying to retrieve the kyubi by adopting its jinchuuriki into the clan.

"I'm sorry sensei, but not much has changed. Not many people are willing to be associated with him and those that do are kept at a distance from him by Sandaime sama. Ironically, it is because not many are willing to be associated with him that the ones that are end up visiting Ibiki. Sandaime sama believes that those that are willing to be associated with him have ulterior motives and so refuses them access to Naruto kun, further isolating him from the village. I tried to take him in as an apprentice six months ago but I was refused, Hokage sama insisted that Jiraiya sama would come back at any moment and take him in as a student. Up until now I've been protecting him from a distance, but there is only so much I can do while remaining anonymous and without alerting his A.N.B.U guards and sometimes being forced to leave the village for weaks on missions. I'm sorry sensei." Apologised the Uchiha genius.

"I see." Said Minato, looking at the ground in sadness.

"What about Sasuke, is he also to come with us?" asked Minato.

"No, Sasuke will remain here in konoha." Said Itachi with determination in his eyes, eyes that showed that nothing short of devine intervention would succeed in changing his mind.

"Itachi, are you sure about this? I don't see why I couldn't take Sasuke kun with us, we could easily make another fake corpse for him." Asked Minato, carrying Mikoto in his arms bridal style with concern in his eyes, not even trying to hide his concern for his apprentice and surrogate son.

"No sensei, Sasuke can never be allowed to find out about the truth of what happened here today, the Uchiha clan is a noble, proud, and loyal clan of the great village of Konoha, I need Sasuke to maintain this belief and become konoha's greatest protector, and to do that for him, I need to give him a dream, an important goal in his life, to become strong enough to defeat the one who betrayed and murdered his clan, to rebuild the Uchiha clan of Konoha and to become so strong that there will never be another massacre for as long as he is alive and thereafter, this is the only way I can do this for him, this bond of hatred between us will be his salvation in the end, and he'll become one of the greatest heroes of konoha for defeating one of the village's worst criminals." Said Itachi with convinction.

'Itachi, there is nothing I can do to change your mind about this is there? Sigh...you're not the one that is going to have to explain this to Mikoto, I'm the one that's going to have to deal with her righteous fury.' Thought Minato fearfully.

"I see, in that case, let me be on my way, good luck Itachi." Said Minato.

"Minato sensei!" said Itachi hastily, stopping the blonde legend from vanishing with his Kaa chan.

"Yes, Itachi, what is it?" asked Minato with concern, it was not like his student to hesitate, no matter what the circumstances, Itachi was the epitome of emotional control and professionalism. The fact that he was delaying his departure sent warning bells ringing into his ears, perhaps this whole ordeal was too much for him to deal with alone, he was only thirteen years old after all.

"Sensei, you do realise what is going to happen when Okaa chan and Kushina sama meet don't you, how do you plan do deal with it?" asked Itachi.

"Huh...?" was Minato's intellectual reply, it seems his student wasn't at the brink of an emotional breakdown after all.

Itachi sighed at his sensei's cluelessness. For all his intelligence and perceptiveness, his sensei was sometimes completely clueless when it came to predicting the emotional reactions of the people closest to him.

"Sensei, Kushina sama is going to find out that you lied about Naruto's status in the village hidden in the leaves, or rather, that you didn't say anything about his status, you do know that one of the first questions okaa chan is going to ask her is why she left Naruto kun alone in the village... don't you?" asked Itachi.

Minato felt like the whole world was collapsing on him when he heard that. Visions of a giant, demonic Kushina with red eyes, elongated fangs and clawed hands plucking out his limbs one by one screeming about betrayal and making him pay for hurting her sochi kun assaulted his mind. He was so frightened he almost dropped the beautiful Uchiha matriah, whom he was carrying bridal style in his arms in preparation for his departure.

"I'm going to die aren't I!"

"Probably." Said Itachi.

"Fuck!" cursed Minato.

As this was happening they did not feel the other person leaving the compound.

 **Scene Change:**

Inside Naruto's appartement, the Kage Bunshinwas in deep concentration in front of the seal st on the ground, suddenly the seal glowed red and the vial shattered, the blood instead of spilling on the ground turned solid and in a spectacle of red lightning became a red diamond like stone. The clone having finished his job grinned and went through destroying the evidence of the jutsu the original used.

 **Scene Change:**

'No, It's impossible, he is dead and sealed.' and a flash was seen, from it appeared Namikaze Minato.

' **A** **pparently not'** said Kurama, after hearing the conversation with Itachi, Naruto realised that like him, Minato was preparing for war with the masked man, while he could respect that but that did not mean he liked it. So after seeing that, Naruto just left unseen and unheard but not before seeing a genjutsu knocked out Sasuke falling on his stomach, he waited until everyone left and summoned a standard **Jigokucho (hell's butterfly)** , the standard form looks like purple and black butterflies with a playing card suit on its wings, Naruto uses for most tasks such as killing/torturing an opponent or carrying out messages, or in thsi case make a deadman's switch inside the Uchiha. While he did not hate the child, Oh who was he kidding, he was Fugaku's kid ofcourse he hated him, but that was not the reason he did what he did, no the reason he did that was because of an old saying that Tobirama senju always repeated 'A good Uchiha Is a dead Uchiha, but if you find a usefull one alive, milk him for all he is worth and get rid of him later' of course the last part was him paraphrasing of course. Yeah he knew that that way of thinking was what caused the Uchiha massacre in the first place, that and him killing that poor Uchiha kid Aizen. But Hey, fugaku had It coming and he wasn't Namikaze, he knew just what humans are capable of doing. HE for example caused the genocide of an entire clan just because their head fucked with him. Anyway he had to ask something

"Kurama, how in the nine circles of hell is Namikaze Minato still alive, Kushina I can understand but him how?"

' **Kit, I don't have the faintest clue about that, he is supposed to be dead, I mean, I remember shoving my fucking claw up the fucker's gut fo crying outloud.** ' Said the bijuu. Naruto just shrugged not really caring since he doubted they were going to ever meet anyway.

'It doesn't matter partner, anyway we have something more important to do now so stay focused with me okay' a mental nod was all his answer.

Naruto skidded to a stop when he arrived to his spot, no, their spot in the little clearing inside konoha. he waited a bit but soon he felt a presence behind him as Satsuki emerged from the shadows as she wore a pitch black cloack, they smiled at each other and hugged before parting and Naruto broke the silence saying

"Satsuki chan, do you have everything you will need on your journey? Money, cloths, anything?" he asked worriedly

"Naruto kun, I have everything we will ever need for our plans, anyway when will we meet Naruto kun?"

"In about three years, that is the closest to a timeline that I will get to be able to leave Konoha... Wait a minute, plans? What plans?" he asked

"But our plans for the destruction of Konoha of course, what did you think they were going to get away with it scott free?" she looked at him like he had grown a second head or something.

"But I thought the plan was that we were going to settle down somewhere, just the two of us no Shinobi no nothing and just have a family" that was Naruto's greatest desire, a simple family. Satsuki looked at him sadly and said

"That would be impossible Naruto kun" she started as she gave her back to Naruto "Konoha will not leave us alone no matter what we do, they have to be detroyed first, that is what the goal of my organisation, **Hoshi No Shito (the appostles of the stars)** will be..." As she was talking Naruto was having an inner dialogue

" **Shit, the girl is too far gone kit, you have to kill her, kill her now"** started Kurama, Naruto was shocked to say the least and said

'What the hell Kurama, I can not do that, she just needs steering in the correct direction, I can do that if I go with her' answered the jinchuriki

' **Naruto, you are just thinking like Hashirama did when he dealt with Madara, you have to be decisive with this matter kit, SO. KILL. THE. BITCH. NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!** ' screamed the bijuu in the deapths of Naruto's mind, AS Satsuki kept talking about her plans for the destruction of Konoha, Naruto had finally been convinced by his tenant to kill his only friend left, he summoned an advanced **Jigokucho (hell's butterfly),** A larger, more advanced **Jigokucho (hell's butterfly)** is made up of many standard ones. They retain their butterfly-like appearance and now bear a skull in the middle and their wings have a striped pattern. Naruto uses this type of Teez to personally torment his victims, or in this case to kill the only person that ever cared about him. Satsuki continued her rant, Naruto approached her and telepathically ordered the golem to tear a hole straight through her heart.

"So you see Naruto kun, Konoha has to die..." **SQUELCH** a horrible sound resounded in the clearing which strangely became silent at that very moment, Naruto was crying

"Why, Naruto kun?" asked the shocked Uchiha female, blooding flowing from her mouth as she collapsed, Naruto sniffed and said

"I am so sorry Satsuki chan but what you were planning was too dangerous... SNIFF... I could not allow it to happen..." Naruto then turned around and left as Satsuki laid dying, had he stayed there he would have seen the smirk on Satsuki's face as she disappeared, then a completely healed Satsuki appeared, the only difference was that her right was shut permanentely. Sojobo appeared behind her and said

"Are you not glad that you heeded my advice Satsuki chan?" asked the Tengu, Satsuki merely looked at her summon and said simply

"Hai, but now we have our answer, he is someone we can trust with our agenda. But still the **Izanagi,** a genjutsu that is cast on the user instead of others, at the expense of one eye, an Uchiha can cast a genjutsu over himself that can change destiny, in other words, a genjutsu that can morph and twist reality itself,what a fearsome power the Uchiha clan has"

"Hai Satsuki chan, you are correct my dear girl, but as you said the **Izanagi** costs one eye to activate. Anyway now we have ascertained Naruto kun's mettle we can start with our plans, we will meet him later and tell him about our plans. Now let's leave Satsuki chan, the one thousnad years plan awaits." and juts like that Satsuki and Sojobo left in a puff of smoke.

 **Scene Change:**

One hour later ANBU Team Ro along with the Hokage and Danzo appeared at the Uchiha compound. They were shocked at the fact that the most powerful clan in the village was slaughtered. Kakashi was wondering who could have done it.

"Who could have done this?" Kakashi thought out loud.

"Itachi Uchiha." Danzo replied as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Itachi? Why?" Kakakshi asked frantically.

"Itachi Uchiha despised the Uchiha clan. That is why he killed Shisui Uchiha and took his eyes, and caused fighting among his bretheren and then finally…he caused this atrocity."

"But why would he?" Kakashi asked to himself.

"Get to work!" The Hokage demanded.

"This solves everything." Danzo said as he walked up to Hiruzen's side.

"What does this settle? Don't you see the huge problem we're left with?!"

"I consider it very minor."

"Danzo, I cannot allow you to act on your own authority anymore. From this moment onwards, you are relieved of your duties as second in command!"

"But Hiruzen I did it for-"

"The good of the Hidden Leaf? Well the Uchiha clan was a part of the Hidden Leaf. Your Foundation and ANBU will be dissolved. I will deal with you later. Until then you are confined to your quarters." The Hokage said angrily. He started walking away. Danzo began walking in the opposite direction. Two of his ANBU then appeared at his side. The first one spoke.

"Danzo-Sama, the body count doesn't match up."

'What did you say?" he asked confused.

"It's like they disappeared into thin air." Danzo looked worried by this. He turned to the second ANBU who was giving him a weird vibe. Through one of the eye holes you could see one angry and hardened Sharingan eye.

"I witnessed everything." He started with a deep and serious tone. Danzo flinched. "And I will continue to watch. If you so much as touch my mother and Sasuke, I will leak classified village intel to every unallied nation." He ended darkly. He disappeared in a murder of crows.

"Damn you." Danzo muttered.

 **Inside Forest**

Itachi met with Madara in the forest at the same place as the last two times.

"With that the Uchiha clan is done with. Let go." Madara said.

"I have one last thing I need to take care of." Itachi said emotionlessly. Madara narrowed his eyes.

"Very well. I'll wait." He sat down on a rock. Itachi jumped away from tree to tree to meet up with the Hokage.

 **Behind Hokage's Office Outside**

The Hokage is staring at the horizon contemplatively with a sombre look.

"I know you have something to say. No one else is with me." He spoke to Itachi who is behind him.

"Thank you for your consideration."

"First you have my gratitude. Civil war has been averted in the Hidden Leaf. Peace in the village has been maintained. "

"Yes." Itachi replied sadly.

"Still, I regret there was no other way."

"I'm sorry, Hokage-Sama."

" **I** am the one who must apologize. Henceforth you will be branded a rogue ninja who killed the clan that you were adopted into and be listed in the bingo book as an S-class fugitive, wanted dead or alive." Hiruzen said regretfully.

"That goes without saying."

"What will you do now?"

"I don't really know, maybe some missions and see the world at large perhaps."

"Sandaime-Sama. Will you swear to me that you will protect Sasuke?" He asked dangerously.

"Your younger sibling will continue to attend the academy and grow up to be Leaf Village shinobi. However I am unable to erase his hatred towards you." He spoke somberly.

"I am willing to bear his hatred." He said with conviction. The Hokage gained a sorrowful look.

"I am sorry it came to this. I only hope you can forgive me. Go."

"Yes, Sir." He vanished in a show of speed. The Hokage sighed. ' _The burdens placed on you only get worse, Itachi.'_

 **Back in the forest:**

Itachi arrived back in the meeting place.

"Are you finished?" Madara asked.

"Yes. Lets go." Itachi answered emotionlessly.

 **Scene Change:**

Inside Naruto's appartement, Naruto looked at the stone in his hands, the blood red diamond that he created, sighing he thought to himself

"the **Kengan No Ishi (philosopher's stone)** , is an Uzumaki clan kinjutsu that allowed the user to seal souls inside a blood made vessel, man my clan were sometimes very creepy."

' **Hai kit, but the justu was made forbidden by Mito's father nearly a century ago, so it's not like It Is still being used right** **now.'** answered the bijuu.

"Hai Kurama, I just find it hard to believe that the entire Uchiha clan souls are sealed in side this small stone in my hands you know" answered the jinchuriki "And the worst part is that it is not even the worst thing I have ever done tonight" he said causing the bijuu to sigh before saying

' **Kit, we have been over this It was not your fault, your hands were tied man forget about it...** ' Naruto cut the bijuu saying

"Kurama can you please leave me alone for tonight please" and the silence was his only answer as he wept for the death of his best friend.


End file.
